Chronicles of a Colonel
by LAGC
Summary: Hannibal narrates his memoirs to a very special biographer. He begins his tale with the A-team's last mission for Hunt Stockwell, their subsequent escape, and what happened next...
1. 1- This No Longer Suits

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor did I create, any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own, nor did I create, any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates.

Chapter Spoiler Alert: Reveals certain plot lines from several episodes of Season 5 namely Dishpan Man(E1), Firing Line(E3), Theory of Revolution(E5), Point of No Return(E9), and The Grey Team(E12).

Chapter Author's Notes: Mission details are drawn from S5-E12 particularly as applied to episode specific characters: Paula Anderson, Bernie Greene.

Dialogue that seems familiar is borrowed from Episode 5-12. particularly in the (but not limited to) the final four paragraphs.

The Puppy Platter, Silver Creek Retirement Community, and the Geritol Commandos belong to Cannell and Associates

Chapter Summary: Hannibal confronts the reality of the Team's dysfunction during their Langley Encampment

 **Chronicles of a Colonel: by LAGC**

 **Chapter One - This No Longer Suits**

 **000000000000000**

My Lieutenant and I were sitting in the den at the Langley abode. Face was reading and I was pretending to, but really I was deep in thought.

"No suits." I said suddenly out of the blue.

"What?" asked a startled Faceman

"No suits." I repeated sheepishly. "Face, I've barely seen you wear a suit, since, well, since before the trial."

"Oh. I haven't really needed to I guess." Face dismissively replied.

"And B.A. hardly ever works on the van. And Murdock hasn't played with Billy, Boogie Bear or any invisible pal in ages." I continued.

"Hannibal, what are you trying to say?" asked Face putting his book aside.

"I'm trying to say that my Team, isn't right. My men aren't themselves."

When Face didn't instantly deny my statement, the truth of it came crashing down upon me.

My men weren't right. It was my job to fix them. I had to extract them from this situation, which to be brutally honest with myself, I had helped create.

I was the one who accepted this arrangement with Stockwell, and snapped the golden handcuffs of the Presidential pardons onto their wrists. Heck, I was the one who brought in Frankie. He in turn was forced into being the spring of Stockwell's trap that ensnared us and cornered me into aligning with the General in the first place. Sure, Face, BA, and Murdock had agreed to the merger but that's only because of their unconditional trust in my ability to protect and lead them. And really, what choice did any of us have when we were caged up on Barier Island with the firing squad warming up outside?

Our Team wasn't right. We were obligated to accept a new member and that threw off the dynamics. I knew my guys didn't completely trust Frank. His role and purpose in the team wasn't clear. Frankie knew this and was trying way to hard to prove himself relevant, which was just compounding the problem. Truly, I doubted he'd ever really fit in, most times he just plain didn't get it.

Murdock and BA didn't have to use their expert skills in all things aeronautical and mechanical because most of the time Stockwell provided the machinery. Faceman had a similar situation because he didn't need to creatively acquire our supplies as often since Stockwell also provided most of those. They were being restricted from being themselves. Being constantly watched and monitored was psychologically grating on each of my boys. I could see the growing restlessness and tension in each of them.

I was in command but yet I was subservient to Stockwell. A man who didn't give two shakes if we lived or died. (His reaction to my abduction in Hong Kong was clear proof of that.) This didn't hurt my authority with my guys but it did throw me off my rhythm.

The worst piece though, was the loss of our sense of self determination, our personal control. The truth was that we were incarcerated men. Sure our prison had a pool, designer digs, and an expense account but we had no freedom. We couldn't pick our missions. We were conscripted labor. Hell, we weren't even getting any sense of satisfaction from our jobs. We weren't helping ordinary people who needed defending. We were just greasing the wheels of the covert machine run by Stockwell and his ilk. (Well that run in San Marcos was satisfying, but that only happened because we defied Stockwell.)

"Face I'm going to fix us. I promise." I solemnly told my lieutenant

He looked up at me, "I know you will, Colonel."

For a flickering second I saw his raw trust in me swim in his eyes. I hadn't seen it in a while.

Just then BA and Frankie joined us in the den - ending our conversation. BA told us that we had been summoned by Stockwell. Apparently he had a new mission for us. We piled into the van and set off to see what new hoop the General had for us to jump through.

Stockwell relayed our assignment. We were to locate and retrieve a young teenager named Paula Anderson. Face balked at finding a lost kid but Stockwell revealed that she was in possession of documents about SDI*. She had run off with them after overhearing her father plotting with a KGB operative. She was out there alone with Russian spies hunting her for the documents she'd taken from her father. She was just an innocent kid caught up in the fallout of adult secrets and lies. We certainly had to help her. Once we accepted the mission we went to gather Murdock from his latest job at a place called The Puppy Platter.

On the drive to the restaurant, in my mind, I replayed my conversation with Face. I privately decided that this would be the last Stockwell hoop I'd have my boys jump through. Enough was enough.

 **000000000000000**

The next day we met with Mr. Anderson who filled us in to the fact that he wasn't a traitor but the bait in a sting operation to catch a KGB agent named Sarnoff. I formulated a plan based on a divide and conquer technique. I put BA and Frankie in charge of retrieving and protecting Paula. A role that almost got them nabbed by the FBI because we didn't know that the Feds were involved. When I blasted Stockwell about it he smugly replied that information on this mission, as with all his missions, was provided to us on "a need to know basis." I was livid, Hunt had put my team in jeopardy for the last time. I told him that we'd rescue Paula and reunite her with Mr. Anderson for their sakes but, "not for you General, not anymore." I'm sure he was too arrogant to fully understand me.

Like I said the Team had individual assignments. Face was with me as we stalked the KGB Agent Sarnoff. Meanwhile Murdock's role was to infiltrate the KGB operation posing as an American scientist. Working so tightly with Face on this mission really highlighted the bottomed out moral of my Lieutenant. As we eavesdropped on Murdock's distraction of the lady KGB scientist I actually had to reassure Face that his pickup lines were indeed better than our Pilot's. Face was even fatalistically convinced that the KGB would kill Murdock. I was dismayed and all the more convinced to shake off the Stockwell Shackles.

Fortunately Paula had a great friend in an elderly gentleman named Bernie Greene. He had hidden Paula in a retirement home where his pal resided. The entire population of the Silver Creek Retirement Community had turned out to defend her. This had briefly caused some problems for BA and Frankie. However once those were cleared up the Geritol Commandos (as they called themselves) had made for some unique yet effective allies. The final confrontation took place on the street outside Mr. Greene's apartment. The closing move belonged to Face. When I told him this his response was, "Me? Why me?" Ignoring the self doubt in his voice I simply pointed out, "You're driving." Face jumped the car into the fray creating a major distraction that allowed the Commandos, Frank, and BA to overpower the Russian spies. Face looked at me and gasped, "I did it! My God, I did it." I assured him with my customary, "Nice, Face." What was nice was seeing the fire relight in his eyes.

Fortunately everything turned out fine for the young girl and her father. Everyone was safe and uninjured. The best part of this mission was that it put us back helping ordinary people overwhelmed by slimeballs out to do them harm. This mission made us feel good about ourselves again. My guys recaptured their own jazz.

As we walked away from the retirement village, Bernie Greene and his friends dragged Frankie away and out of earshot. I took this private opportunity to discuss what we'd do after we shed the Stockwell Shackles. The old folks had mentioned the crime and thugs in the park.

I grinned and said, "Ah, chasing thugs through the park. It's got an nice ring to it. Doesn't it?"

Face jumped in with his traditional, let's curb Hannibal's rashness, whine,"It's got a terrible ring to it." But I saw the electricity zapping through his baby blues.

Murdock daydreamed about us, "never having to eat a knuckle sandwich again."

BA had caught on to my train of thought and with a long lost grin on his lips snickered, 'Wouldn't bet on it Crazy Man. Looks like Hannibal is on the Jazz."

I looked at my Team, my boys. The three of them were starting to sparkle.

I asked, "What are we going to do when this is all over? I mean what are we really qualified to do?"

We all decided that what we were trained for and suitable for was "beating up thugs in the park" and helping the helpless. And most importantly that's exactly what we wanted to do. I declared, "There is a world of slime-balls out there." BA strutted off saying, "I'll get the van."

Face and Murdock looked at each other then at me.

"So is "this" all over?" asked Face

"Are we done with our current arrangement, Colonel?" clarified Murdock.

I relit my cigar, took a deep puff, and replied, "You can bet the house on that one, Captain."

"How?" they both chimed.

"I've put something into the works. Just give it a little time for the plan to come together." Now to make it happen. I had to act quickly while my men were still on their jazz.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Strategic Defense Initiative (SDI), former U.S. government program responsible for research and development of a space-based system to defend the nation from attack by strategic ballistic missiles. ... SDI, popularly referred to as "Star Wars," was announced by President Ronald Reagan in a speech in Mar., 1983. ... In 1987 the Soviet Union revealed it had a similar program."

Information taken from the website of Infoplease.


	2. 2-Compounding Problems at the Compound

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor did I create, any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own, nor did I create, any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates.

Abels 1,2,3,4 etc is Cannell's method for referring to the body guard agents he'd assign to watch the A-team and enforce his control

Chapter Spoiler Alert: Reveals certain plot lines from some episodes of Season 5 namely -The Say U.N.C.L.E. Affair(S5E6). Also certain elements from The Grey Team (S5E12) are referenced.

Chapter Author's Notes: Plot is all original, save the one allusion to aforementioned episodes.

Chapter Summary: Back at the Langley compound, Hannibal makes a discovery and begins to put his plan into action.

 **Chronicles of a Colonel: by LAGC**

 **Chapter Two - Compounding Problems at The Compound.**

 **000000000000000**

"Wow, Papa Hannibal, my Dad has never told me any of this!"

"That doesn't surprise me. It's not your Dad's way. I'm a little surprised he sanctioned this project." I told my eldest granddaughter.

"I had him over a barrel. It's my Senior Project so it's a graduation requirement. Plus I'm submitting it with my application to Yale." she replied with a quick sneaky grin.

"Ah. So it seems your plan has come together." I teased.

"And I love it." she giggled. "Now, please Papa, can we keep going?" she prodded all serious again.

"Sure, where were we? Oh yeah the Anderson case was wrapped up ...

What my men didn't know was that I was in contact with an old ally. He had promised to provide sanctuary anytime we needed it. He had a place really off the beaten trail that we could lay low in. So on the way back to Langley I mailed him a message warning him that we'd be in need of his help by the end of the month and to please get everything ready. I'd been secretly shipping him our special brand of supplies for several months.

Truly I'd hoped that I'd never have to cash in on his offer. I really wanted Stockwell to hold to his word. I wanted a clean and legal new start in life for my team, and legit pardons via Stockwell would have guaranteed that. But it had become so glaringly obvious that he never would- so time for a new plan.

While riding back to base no one mentioned our conversation. Face and Murdock kept any conversation to "the best pick up lines" and other nonsense. This just confirmed that my team distrusted Frankie. But I still felt responsible for him too. This was a planning challenge.

When we arrived back at the compound Stockwell was entrenched in the living room demanding a full debrief. I flung the briefcase containing the false documents at him and told the guys to hit the showers. Stockwell began to protest but B.A. and Murdock had already retreated. Face, stayed at my side, he never was willing to let me go toe to toe without backup. Besides he always enjoyed being insubordinate to the General and he could sense this was going to be a prime opportunity. Frankie did his usual bobbing back and forth, yet again not understanding what to do. "Frankie, hit the shower." I repeated to him. He scooted off like a jackrabbit but not before a quick glance at Stockwell. Who I swear gave a barely noticeable nod of permission.

I was alarmed. Was I being paranoid or had I been played?

"So Colonel Smith, the mission is completed I see." hissed Stockwell.

"One false file recovered, one KGB operation shut down, and one happy family reunited. So yeah Stockwell, mission complete." I reported.

"You made quite the spectacle of yourselves in the process. Inciting chaos at a retirement home, engaging FBI agents, crashing a car onto a police cruiser. Attracting so much public attention does not work well with our arrangement here, Colonel." sneered the Snake.

"You don't work well for our arrangement, Stockwell. We've jumped through your hoops, played your games. Where are our pardons!" I demanded.

Stockwell leaned forward in his chair and glared at me. Face unceremoniously plopped into the armchair and jeered, "Yeah Stockwell. Do you need help writing up the paperwork? Are you struggling with the grammar or the spelling? I'd be willing to correct and edit for you."

"That won't be required Lt. Peck. I will submit the paperwork at which time the A-team has fulfilled their quota of missions."

"And just what is that quota, Stockwell? By my count we've completed nearly a dozen missions for you. One of which involved us saving your life! I want to know the quota General." I insisted.

Stockwell merely stood up and repeated his mantra, "Everything on a need to know basis, Colonel. Now good-night." He turned his back on us and sauntered out of the house.

I could sense Face coiled like an angry rattlesnake and just as ready to lunge. I placed myself between my lieutenant and our jailer. At this point, Face beating him senseless would gain us nothing and would actually hinder our escape.

"That's right General, everything on a need to know basis." I called after him and then loud enough for only Face to hear, "and you don't need to know which base we are on."

I turned to look at Face. His eyes were still dark as a storm tossed ocean.

"Easy, Face, we just need to play a little longer. Hold it together, Kid." I warned.

Just like that Face snapped up his "everything is Jim-dandy" conman mask.

"Ok, Hannibal. What's next.?"

As he asked that my training kicked in and I recognized a shadow in the corner that didn't make sense. I with my hand I gestured a keep talking signal. Face lifted a quizzical brow but didn't miss a beat.

"I mean should we go make dinner for the team? Or take our own showers? A nice dip in the pool sounds good. Maybe BA would be willing to grill some steaks out there." Face kept up his inane babble as I moved to a position that allowed me to use a big wall mirror to see into the dining room. DAMN. I was right, we had an eavesdropper.

Frankie was huddled in a corner listening in on our post General conversation. DAMN. But this did resolve my planning challenge. One less future to worry about.

I made my way back to Face and said, "Let's go hit the showers, Lieutenant, then we'll deal with dinner." Face complied with a curious look.

Face and I went to our rooms. I put my radio going and turned on the shower full blast. Then I climbed out my window and snuck over to Face's room. His window was open and waiting for me. I joined him in his bathroom. He also had his shower going full blast into an empty stall.

"What's up, Colonel?" He was in full on "second in command" mode.

"Well it seems we have a viper in our midst." Face waited for me to continue, "Mr. Santana was listening in on our post Stockwell conversation, notepad in hand." I admitted.

"Oh." His tone revealed his lack of surprise. "That clears up how Stockwell gets intel on us despite BA's regular de-bugging sweeps."

"It also means I need to plan for only four men to escape." I blustered. Then I looked at Face and said, "I'm sorry, Kid. I've made some weak choices this last year."

"Don't worry about it, Hannibal. We have all had our moments. Besides its one year out of fifteen. Hell, even you aren't immune to the law of averages."

I smiled to show him my appreciation.

"We are out of here in two nights. And we won't be looking back. We just have to make sure Murdock isn't forced off the compound before that. Keeping him separated from us was just another way for Stockwell to leash us to this doghouse. Scum Ball knows we all go out together or not at all."

"No worries Colonel. I'll take care of that piece." Face assured me.

"I'll get BA ready. We bolt when Frankie goes on his hot date with Rhonda, whom I'm sure is his handler. Abels 1 and 2 will make a show of escorting him off the grounds."

"And Abels 3 and 4?" prodded Face?

"Oh I've got a plan for those two." I smiled chopping down on my unlit cigar.

We split ways. I then snuck into BA's suite using the same window technique. I filled in the Big Guy on the plan and his role in it. He wasn't at all surprised about Frankie's betrayal either, "Always felt something wasn't right with that Sucker." was his only comment. Then I went back to my room and took a quick shower, under the now ice cold spray.

One glance at Murdock when we gathered at the table told me that Face had filled him in. I was confident that my conman and his wingman had hatched some scheme. We all ate a chicken dinner that those two had prepared. About four hours later, their scheme became laughably evident.

We were all in the den watching the Bears football game. BA was throughly engaged and yelling at the screen. Face, as was his typical way, was half watching the game and half reading the latest issue of some business magazine. Frankie was on the couch munching popcorn and cheering on the Bears. Murdock also sat on the couch. Suddenly he started to wipe his sweaty brow and hug his stomach. He leaned forward and started to gulp air.

"Murdock, Buddy, are you okay?" asked Face dropping his magazine.

"Oh. I don't think so Facial One. I feel like I've got a thousand angry octopuses crawling up my esophagus." Murdock gurgled.

"Now what, Fool?" growled BA.

Frankie looked up from his popcorn with an alarmed expression.

"Oh oh. The octopus is escaping!" howled Murdock as he leapt up and spun dizzily. Then completed the scene by vomiting all over an appalled Mr. Santana.

I suppressed my grin and snicker, neither response was proper in this little production.

BA groaned, "What's wrong with the Crazyman?"

Face leapt to Murdock's aid. He picked up the Captain, who had collapsed against Santana'a shoulder, the only remaining clean spot on the fink.

"Ok, Buddy. Let's go get you cleaned up. I warned you not to lick your fingers after you handled the raw chicken. I told you about salmonella poisoning."

"Salmonella? But I didn't swim with any salmon- named Ella, or Fred or Pink nor Red, Facey. How'd I catch Salmon Ella's cold." babbled Murdock.

"Salmonella - food poisoning, Murdock. You're in for a few miserable days. Come on you can stay in my room." Face explained as he led our ailing Pilot down the hall.

Frankie shuddered as he extricated himself from Murdock's mess and he took off to hit his own shower.

BA maintained his angry act as he made a show of cleaning off the sofa. He shot me a quick smile and whispered, "Those two are priceless, man."

Stockwell was less than happy the next evening. He'd come to escort Murdock back to his city apartment. Murdock attempted to convinced the General that he was too sick to travel by up-chucking into a waste bucket. Then, when Stockwell continued to insist on his leaving the compound Murdock completed Act II by dry heaving until the General feared for the safety of his Italian loafers and fled Face's room.

"Captain Murdock is to leave as soon as his stomach is under control." he ordered from the safety of the hallway.

"He's not leaving until he's well, and fully rehydrated. He is running a fever and he hasn't kept any food or liquid down in the last 24 hours. I'll not send a weak compromised man out to fend for himself." I countermanded, going nose to nose with the Creep.

"Oh very well then, Capt. Murdock leaves once he's able to eat again." he begrudgingly acquiesced.

"Mr. Santana. I require your assistance in removing supplies from my car. It's gear to replace that which you men lost during your last missions." Frank scuttled after him.

Murdock shot me a quick celebratory thumbs up.


	3. 3- The A-team's Great Escape

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor did I create, any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own, nor did I create, any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates. Any familiar catch phrases also belong to the Cannell team.

Abels 1,2,3,4 etc is Cannell's method for referring to the body guard agents Stockwell would assign to watch the A-team and enforce his control.

Chapter Spoiler Alert: None needed for this installment.

Chapter Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoy this chapter and thank you all for reading my story.

Chapter Summary: Hannibal swings his plan into action.

 **Chronicles of a Colonel: by LAGC**

 **Chapter Three - The A-team's Great Escape**

 **000000000000000**

" _This is great stuff, Papa! My only fear is that my teacher will think it's all fiction and the assignment is creative non-fiction about my family history." worried my grandchild._

 _I chuckled and told her, "We have newspaper articles and court documents to back us up if needed."_

 _Then my wife called out from the kitchen, "Ok you two. It's time to break for lunch."_

 _"Aw, Grandma, please we are at a really pivotal part in the story." pleaded my biographer._

 _"The story will still be the same after lunch. Besides I'm not explaining to your Dad why his baby girl passed out from lack of food while under my watch." Maggie chastised gently._

 _"Ok ok Doc we are coming." I said. In my mind I laughed because Murdock was right, Maggie Sullivan always was the only person who could successfully give me an order._

 _I was looking forward to telling Rachel the rest of the story._

 _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

The next day passed slowly. BA had let me know that the van was good to go. Face played the nurse maid role and did the laundry all day, but under that cover was able to gather enough of our clothes to keep us looking neat and clean and thereby unnoticeable in the general public.

During our time with Stockwell I had been stashing cash money throughout the property. I now gathered it and deposited in the van, hidden in an old toolbox.

Frankie was in charge of lunch detail that day. BA had sat at the kitchen counter working on a broken walkie-talkie while Santana cooked. He was keeping a close eye on the duplicitous chef to make sure nutrition was all the meal contained.

I was returning from tanning on the pool deck and heard their conversation as I entered the kitchen.

"Should I make enough egg salad for Murdock too?" Frankie asked BA

"I don't know, Man. Go ask Face or the Fool himself." rumbled the Big Guy

"Is Murdock still tossing his cookies?" he asked, going a bit green around the gills.

"I just checked on Murdock. Egg salad will be to heavy but a simple chicken noodle soup would be great. There are some cans in the pantry." I answered as I strode in.

While Frankie went off to fetch the can, I flashed BA a quick thumbs up.

A bit later Face came into the kitchen and gathered up the tray with Murdock's soup. He put his sandwich on the tray too saying he'd eat with his patient.

"Where are you and Rhonda off to tonight?" I inquired to begin a normal conversation so the day would seem just like any other day

"Oh a sweet number like Rhonda deserves the best of the best. So we are doing dinner and a concert in DC." he blustered. "We'll even have a chauffeured limo courtesy of the Abels.

"Sound like you're putting on quite a grand production for this lady." I said.

"Ah... but Johnny. She's a gorgeous specimen of the human female. Masterpieces like her must know they are adored." he waxed on.

"I don't know, Man. A woman who needs to be wined and dined and treated like a movie star ain't usually worth the effort." BA added.

"Oh but she is BA. She is. Tell him, Johnny, I know you understand this."

I simply grinned and lit my cigar.

"Ok gonna finish cleaning up in here then I'm going to go get ready for my date. Setting up the whole Santana Charm takes time."

About four hours later. BA and I were sitting in the den. Frankie came in dressed to impress in a grey suit. He had two ties in his hand.

"Hey guys which tie goes best? The blue or the deep purple?" he asked like a confused teenager.

"Use the purple one. Ladies are naturally attracted to purple." advised Face as he joined us.

"Okay Faceman. Purple it is." Frank said as he wrapped the tie around his neck.

Just then Abels 0ne and Two appeared at the door.

"Oh hey hey. My footmen are here to escort me to my fair maiden. Hey nobody wait up for me tonight, ya hear." he joked as he left.

We waited until we heard the limo drive off and the electric main gates open. Then we all jumped into action. Murdock was in the kitchen keeping tabs on Abels Three and Four. I ordered my men to get to the van and turn it over as soon as they heard my signal, then to meet me in the delivery driveway.

None of them asked what the signal was, they all knew by now that they'd recognize it when it happened.

I went off in the direction of the swimming pool. Earlier I had hidden a mannequin dressed like Stockwell under Murdock's pool raft. Now I tossed the thing into the water. It was semi buoyant thanks to a life jacket under the suit. I used a remote control to set off the C4 I had planted in the BBQ grill while "tanning". Boy, can propane make a lot of noise. Then I played my special recording of Stockwell's voice. I had spliced enough footage together to make it sound like he was screaming for the Abels to help him. They came racing around the corner. One jumped into the pool instantly to rescue their boss. The other hesitated. That one, I shot with a tranquilizer dart. By time he hit the ground the soggy Abel learned that the dummy wasn't really drowning. He swam quickly to the pool deck next to his comrade. I punched him in his stunned face and as he collapsed I injected him with a reduced dose of BA's bed-time juice. Then I tied the Abels together, put them on the inflatable raft, and floated them out in the pool.

By this time I heard the van squealing into the driveway. I ran to it and dove through the open slider. As Face slammed it shut, I made my way to my seat while ordering, "GO BA!" We sped off down the delivery driveway. The gate was closed and locked but the Big Guy simply rammed our way through. He raced left down the road. Fortunately the main gate and the delivery gate opened up onto two completely different roads. With any luck we have a good head start before anyone could report our absence. Everyone settled into our traditional seats ready to hit the road. We were back on the run and damn if it didn't feel good.

"We are aiming for West Virginia." I informed my men. Then I added "Stay off the main roads and highways, BA. That should make it harder for Stockwell to track us. I plotted a course on secondary roads last night." I said showing him a map with a highlighted route.

He scanned the map and nodded confidently.

"Yeah, Man. I figured we'd do this so I previewed some maps last night too." he replied.

I glanced around the van. It was stacked high with several large duffle bags.

"Ok men report in on the success of our pre-operation scrounging." I ordered

"I managed to stow away about a weeks worth of clothing for each of us. And some basic camping supplies." said Face.

"The van's double gas tanks are full and I stocked another tank full in jerry cans." BA contributed.

"I snuck out a weeks supply of rations, Hannibal. And a fully stocked first aid kit." Murdock added.

"Nice guys. Nice." I replied then said, "I made sure the arsenal was replenished too."

"Sounds like we can cover some good ground before we have to risk interacting with the public, Colonel" said Face handing me a cigar.

"Yes it would seem so, Lieutenant" I lit my cigar and took a slow drag, then I said what I knew my team was waiting to hear,

"I love it when a plan comes together!"


	4. 4-Tearing up the Tar

**Disclaimer** : I do not own, nor did I create, any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own, nor did I create, any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates. Any familiar catch phrases also belong to the Cannell team.

Abels 1,2,3,4 etc is Cannell's method for referring to the body guard agents Stockwell would assign to watch the A-team and enforce his control.

 **Chapter Spoiler Alerts:** None needed for this installment.

 **Chapter Author's Notes:** I hope you all enjoy this chapter and thank you all for reading my story.

Please note info at end of this chapter

 **Chapter Summary** : The A-team is on the lam ...again.

 **Chronicles of a Colonel: by LAGC**

 **Chapter Four - Tearing Up the Tar**

 **000000000000000**

 _"I can't believe that my dad doesn't tell me any of this." Rachel gasped._

 _"Your dad doesn't dwell on the past. He has a gift for focussing on the present." I explained_

 _"Papa? Was it frightening? Ya know escaping, knowing Stockwell_ _would_ _chase you."_

 _"Truthfully, at that exact moment, it felt empowering with a chaser of déjà vu." I answered._

 _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

BA sped off. We kept to unmarked back roads or sparsely traveled rural routes. I remember wishing that the van wasn't so unique looking and that maybe we could loose the red details. I decided to ponder that a bit more before I brought it up to BA. Besides it would be dark soon and that would help camouflage the van.

To pass some time I asked Face and Murdock how they pulled off their salmonella scam. Face was going to pull his "trade secrets" act, which actually made me smile because it meant that my conman was regaining his sense of self. Murdock bubbled up with the answer though.

"Aw it was really simple, Colonel. Ipecac syrup. I took a small dose when I targeted Frankie. Then I took another dose for my display for Stockwell."

"What about the times in between. I was actually concerned that you'd get dehydrated." I asked.

"Oh those were fakes. Just a lot of noise on my part and Face acting like he was helping to clean up. If I'd really been hurling all those times I'd have been too compromised to be ready for our escape. " my Captain explained.

"Nice guys, nice." I replied.

We crossed the state line in about two hours then BA asked,

"Ok Hannibal, we're in West Virginia. Did you have a destination in this plan of yours when you told me to head here?"

"Yes Sergeant, you know I always have a plan." I jauntily replied. BA rolled his eyes but kept listening. "We are aiming for a little town just west of here. Elkins. There is 24 hour storage place there."

"Storage, Colonel?" questioned Face, "What do you have stored there?"

"There isn't much room left in the van, Hannibal. Too much more stuff and I'll have to sit in BA's lap." Murdock teased.

"You will NOT Fool. I'll tie you to the hood like a deer first." responded the Big Guy.

"No worries guys. It's a small package. It's a binder with all our contacts and allies from our pre-trial days. All the information I didn't want on the Compound." I explained to the Team.

"Ah good planning Colonel." said Face as I donned a quick disguise. The same one I had used when I first rented the unit - Clayton Hillbrick. A dapper, if a bit out of date, Southern gentleman rancher.

"I'll be back in five. Keep the engine running BA." I said as I left the van.

I was true to my word. It took less than five minutes to go into the facility, avoid the surveillance cameras, locate and empty my small storage box. I handed the binder file to Face as I entered the van. As soon as I was seated and gave him our new heading, BA drove off. Face was flipping through the file. He nodded appreciatively a few times.

"Wow, Hannibal, I didn't know you kept such good records." he commented.

"Well like I've said before remembering your enemies enables survival, but remembering your allies facilitates survival."

We kept driving westward for the rest of the night. When BA finally had to admit that he needed to sleep, Face took over the driving for a few hours. Murdock eventually relieved him. I caught the occasional cat nap.

By dawn we were in Murray, Kentucky. The next couple of days were pretty much a repeat of drive all night and lay low during the day wherever possible. Luckily since we were sticking to the back roads and byways there were plenty of wooded alcoves to duck into and set up small day camps. And with all the supplies the guys had been able to gather, we needed minimal interactions with the people in any of the town's we passed through. Our trail was faint and hopefully unnoticeable.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Ipecac Syrup

Ipecac syrup was once widely recommended for inducing vomiting, but American Academy of Pediatrics, American Association of Poison Control Centers and some other poison centers now advise against using it because of its unproven efficacy in removing toxic substances from the body and several possible side effects, such as lethargy, especially in children (2,3,12,13)."

Info from: eHealthStar -Evidence Based Health Articles


	5. 5- Stimulating the Circulation

**Disclaimer** : I do not own, nor did I create, any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own, nor did I create, any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates. Any familiar catch phrases also belong to the Cannell team.

Abels 1,2,3,4 etc is Cannell's method for referring to the body guard agents Stockwell would assign to watch the A-team and enforce his control.

 **Chapter Spoiler Alert** : None needed for this installment.

 **Chapter Author's Notes** : Thank you all for sticking with this story. This chapter has a little bit more action than Chpt. 4.

 **Chapter Summary:** The team has to scramble to stay free.

 **Chronicles of a Colonel: by LAGC**

 **Chapter Five - Stimulating the Circulation**

 **000000000000000**

 _"Oh my goodness. You all must have been exhausted. Had you seen any signs of Stockwell or his goons, Grandpa?" asked Rachel anxiously._

 _"I'll get to that soon, because of course, the General wasn't going to let us simply disappear."_

 _"John, this will need to be your last installment for the evening. Rachel's dad just called to say he was about to leave to come get her." Maggie informed me as she joined us in the den._

 _"Oh no. Not yet! Can I sleep over, Grandma? It's a no classes day tomorrow, teachers meetings. I really have to hear the rest of the story." pleaded Rachel._

 _Maggie and I chuckled and she said, "Of course, Honey. Go call your dad and ask his permission." Rachel ran off to the phone. In five minutes she was back, all smiles._

 _"Daddy, said it was okay to stay." she announced._

 _"Okay then on to the third day of the Great Escap_ e." I responded.

oooooooooooooooooooo

By the third day we had travelled to the far edge of Arkansas. Van Buren, Arkansas to be specific. We needed to fuel up and to restock the water supply. We pulled into the town mid afternoon. Face set off to get the water while the three of us fueled up the van. Before BA could finish twisting the tank cap back on, Face was hot footing it back to the van - collar up on his denim jacket and cap pulled low. He flung the water cooler size jug of water he'd acquired into the van and slammed the slider shut.

"Let's get out of here fast, guys. As fast as we can and as inconspicuously as possible." he warned.

"What's wrong Lieutenant," I demanded as BA started the engine and Murdock scanned the perimeter.

"Main Street is crawling with MPs. Seems we are near Fort Smith - of all the names. And to make matters worse, I caught a glimpse of some CIA types too. Could be that Stockwell has activated the Network to try to net us" Face speculated.

"0k guys, this just stimulated the circulation. Let's not over react though, maybe Stockwell is sending out Abels to blanket the region to try to track us. But maybe we were such a secret off book operation that the General can't call in military reinforcements. Let's not tip our hands. Let's keep it loose." I instructed my team.

"So, Hannibal, do I just take a leisurely drive through town then? Come on, MAN. And don't you DARE get on the Jazz." growled BA.

Murdock spoke up before I could respond. "Um, Colonel, Sir, need to report that we have four MPs getting closer with awfully nosy looks on their faces. One is enthusiastically yammering into his radio. I, um, think it's time to go and go quickly."

"Forget being subtle BA just put your foot to the floor and get us out of here." I ordered.

I could hear Face and Murdock readying their weapons. I was praying we wouldn't need them. Thankfully, we were out of the civilian crowded downtown area by the time any military vehicle could get near us. I took the rifle from Face so he could read the map and chart an escape route that would avoid the army base and not clue off our true direction.

There were two jeeps and a black Cadillac in pursuit of us. The sedan was a fairly strong clue that Stockwell was using all his resources to find us. Suddenly one of the GIs in the jeeps opened fire on the van.

"Damn, I was hoping they'd be smart enough not to do that." I groused as I twisted my body out my window to return cover fire.

Face was delivering navigational directions to BA. Murdock popped himself up through the sunroof and began firing at the grills and tires of our pursuers.

"Hannibal there is a one lane wooden bridge up ahead." Face told me with a sneaky grin.

"Nice! Lieutenant, nice." I dug through our armory and handed Murdock a grenade.

As soon as we crossed the bridge, he tossed the grenade and took it out. The jeeps were able to take evasive maneuvers and stop safely. However, the Caddy, which had been the closest to the van, charged right down into the moderate ravine, and nose first into the shallow yet quick river. I have to admit that it was fun seeing those agents get their expensive suits all wet.

We were well out of town by this point. After staying on high alert for another fifteen minutes, I told the team they could stand down. Face's navigation had kept us away from Fort Smith and left the impression that we were trying to head Northwest. I kept us on that trajectory until we entered Oklahoma. I think it was a town called Remy. When we came across an abandoned gas station we pulled in. Face jimmied the rusted padlock and we pulled into the beaten down garage. Face shut the door as soon as BA drove in. The garage only had a single row of small windows across the top of the doors so it was quite dim inside, but we were hidden from prying eyes outside.

Murdock and Face set to straightening up the van and securing the weapons. I tried using our police scanner to find out if the MPs were enlisting the local police to aid in their search for us. BA was examining the van for damage from the fire fight.

"Hannibal, we've got a busted tail light." he said as he appeared outside my window, then he continued. "It's not that big of a deal, except that it sets us up to attract a cop who will want to pull us over."

"Can you fix it?" I asked

"Of course I can fix it. I just don't have a spare tail light unit, man."

"Um, oh Baracan One, allow me to point out that we are in a service station garage."said Murdock.

"This place is a forgotten dump, Fool."

"Ah and dumps are usually treasure troves of the unique and wonderful. Come on BA, you gotta admit it's worth a try." I encouraged.

Face handed out pen lights to help us search our darkened hideout. Full size flashlights were too risky. It took us about a half hour but Face did in fact find a suitable replacement unit. BA swapped the pieces in fifteen minutes. Meanwhile Murdock had gathered some other replacement parts and supplies that we had discovered and BA had deemed possibly useful. Since the major issue with the taillight had been noticeability, I took this opportunity to mention that the van's paint job also made it stick out. BA's initial reaction was of the growl-n-threaten variety. Eventually he calmed down enough to admit that the red stripe made the van easily identifiable.

"But, Hannibal, I don't want to paint my van. Especially not with any miserable spray can paint." he said almost sadly.

Flashing his I've Got It smile, Face offered up a possible solution,

"I found a crate of black gaffers tape. Not sure why a garage had it, but it's here. I think there's enough to cover most if not all the red."

"How about it Big Guy? Gaffer tape won't be permanent and it shouldn't hurt the paint job when we eventually peel it off." I prodded my Sergeant.

He reluctantly agreed. The job of applying the tape went rather swiftly with the four of us working. From a distance, or a driving pass, the van would appear nearly solid black now, especially since we were doing most of our traveling at night.

"Thanks, BA, for cooperating with this." I told him when we were done.

"It's only temporary and it will protect the team." he replied flatly.

We ate our dinner. BA and Murdock caught some sleep. Face and I took watch duty.

While Face did a perimeter check I scanned the maps to re-plot our route. I also kept an ear on the police scanner. Chatter was very low, of the few calls I heard most involved drunks in bars or domestic trespassing. There hadn't been any references to us.

"All's quiet on the western front, Colonel." Face playfully reported.

"Seems so Lieutenant."

"This has been a decent hideout," he continued, "When will we move out again?"

"At first night fall. We'll get back on route but I want to firmly restrict our traveling to night time only. Going into theses towns in full daylight was just proven too risky." I answered.

"Well, we needed the fuel, and out in these remote places it's difficult to find gas stations open late at night. We just have to be extra careful, and make sure to stay away from military bases when we do have to stop." Face flashed a teasing smile at me.

"Yes, that's probably a sound idea."

"Where are we heading to, Hannibal?" Face asked, all traces of teasing gone now.

"Louisiana." At Face's confused raised eyebrow I added, "We have an ally who has relocated there since the last time he and the Team interacted."

"We do?"

"Yes." I replied cryptically then explained, "I'm trying to not bring us to any place we've worked in before. Those places might be on Stockwell's radar. And if so, I'm sure Stockwell has the ones he knows about completely staked out."

"Fine. But who is this ally?" asked my Second in Command.

Our conversation roused BA and Murdock, which interrupted my reply to Face. Conveniently it was just about nightfall, so we all made our final preparations before hitting the road again. BA drove the van out of the garage and Murdock re-locked the padlock. Once everyone was perched back in his seat I told BA to drive and we headed south.

"Hannibal, you never answered my question," Face reminded me. "Who is this ally?"

"A man who you've known since Nam. A man who has no tolerance for battery acid passing off as a beverage." I responded.

Face pondered for a brief second then he smiled knowingly, "Reverend Taylor!?"

My Lieutenant was always quick to catch my waves of thought.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

As a due nod to accuracy I must acknowledge that Fort Smith is in fact a city in western Arkansas. The military base adjacent to this city is named Fort Chaffee. But using the Fort Smith name in my story was too good to pass up.

Fort Chaffee has served as a United States Army base since 1941. The base was closed following the 1995 by the Base Realignment and Closure Commission. However Fort Chaffee remains in use by the Arkansas National Guard as a training facility.

***info taken from Wikipedia.


	6. The Sanctuary of Allies

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor did I create, any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own, nor did I create, any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates. Any familiar catch phrases also belong to the Cannell team.

Abels 1,2,3,4 etc is Cannell's method for referring to the body guard agents Stockwell would assign to watch the A-team and enforce his control.

Chapter Spoiler Alert: References characters and plot lines from "Pure Dee Poison" Season 2 Episode 16

Chapter Author's Notes:

Chapter Summary: The Team reunites with and old ally who offers up more than just a place to lay low.

 **Chronicles of a Colonel: by LAGC**

 **Chapter Six - The Sanctuary of Allies**

 **000000000000000**

" _Oh!? I was guessing that you guys were heading out here to Grandma's house. I assumed Black Rock would be a great place and that the ally was either Gran or Sheriff Hank." admitted Rachel._

 _"It was a good thing they didn't, Honey. The town was suddenly crawling with tourists who were clearly agents. Hank was inundated with calls from the military. I just knew in my gut that the Team was on the lam. I was so worried about them, yet excited too." Maggie said giving me a squeeze as she snuggled up next to me on the sofa._

 _Just then there was a knock at the door. Rachel peeked out the window. "Hey! It's Uncle Murdock! And he has Aunt Kelly and Amelia with him." She rushed to the door to let them all in._

 _'"Hey there RayRay, whatcha doing here tonight?" Murdock asked as he hugged his niece._

 _"I'm working on my Senior Project - A Biographical Family Report. Grandpa is telling me about how you guys escaped from General Stockwell."_

 _For a brief moment, an old darkness passed through Murdock's eyes but it quickly melted away when he glanced at his wife and little girl._

 _Kelly piped up and said, "Well I'm glad we stopped in then. There's so much of this story I've never heard myself."_

 _"Daddy? Can we show Papa and Grandma our surprise?" four year old Amelia pleaded._

 _"Sure kiddo. Go get it from the porch." Murdock answered._

 _Rachel went with Amelia and when they returned my grandbaby was carrying a black and white kitten. "Look, Papa! Her name is Sockie, 'cuz she has white paws. Daddy came up with the name." she gushed as she handed the cat to me._

 _"Well your Daddy named her well." I said winking at my Captain._

 _Maggie got up saying she'd make hot chocolate for everyone. She asked Amelia to help her, promising to fill a saucer of milk for Sockie to enjoy. Murdock went to the porch to fetch the box for the kitten to play in. He then brought it into the kitchen._

 _"Can we keep going Papa?" asked Rachel_

 _"Yes, please, Hannibal there is so much I don't know." said Kelly._

oooooooooooooooooooo

BA drove straight through the night. The only other living beings we encountered were a mother raccoon and her cubs and one owl that swooped in front of us. Made BA jump out if his skin.

"What made you think of Reverend Taylor, Hannibal?" BA asked after he noticed that Face and Murdock were napping.

"He's kept in touch over the years. He has always offered to help us if we ever needed sanctuary. He really understands the score and the risks to helping us so I feel alright putting him in this position." I replied.

"Ok. What's he doing in Louisiana now?" asked the Big Guy.

"His new congregation was in a really bad way a while back. Reverend Taylor's bishop asked if he'd accept a new placement there. Arcadia had cleaned up well after we left. Taylor had a competent Deacon working with him who could help that congregation transition to a new pastor. So the Reverend accepted the new appointment.

"Oh. Is he there alone?" queried BA.

The slight smirk that twitched on Murdock's lips confirmed my suspicions that he wasn't snoozing. I hadn't really believed he would be, not so soon after his official sleep back at the garage. I didn't let on that I knew though.

"No, BA, the Reverend isn't alone. His daughter Stephanie is still with him. She had no reason to stay in Arcadia and she knew her father could use her help." I answered trying hard to suppress my grin. I remembered how smitten he'd been with Stephanie during our case. I also knew he was a bit anxious about seeing her again. I was hoping Murdock wouldn't set to teasing him too much. To my relief my Captain of Chaos seemed inclined to sit quietly, albeit with a wide smile on his lips.

Round about dawn we crossed into Merryville, Louisiana, which was our destination. We found Reverend Taylor's church quite easily in the tiny town. The parsonage was three blocks over. BA drove the van into the barn out back. Reverend Taylor had left the doors unhitched. Within minutes of BA shutting down the engine, Reverend Taylor was in the barn with us. Greetings and initial pleasantries were exchanged all around.

"Thank-you for sheltering my Team." I said

"It's my honor and duty, Hannibal. No thanks necessary."

"We won't stay long. I don't want to keep you and your daughter at risk."

"Nonsense. You can stay as long as you need. Maybe we can even get all this cleared up completely." the Reverend replied.

"From your lips to God's ears." piped up Faceman.

"Well, Face, He is always listening. Never loose faith in that."

"Where is Stephanie?" asked Murdock.

"She is up in the house preparing breakfast for all of us. We can all go in and eat. Then we can go out to the safe house I've prepared for you."

"Safe house?" I asked.

"Yes it's a property way out in the woods. It was donated to the parish so that I can offer sanctuary to those in need. No questions asked."

"Well let's go see what Stephanie has cooked up for us." chirped Murdock.

"It sure will be nice to eat at a table on real plates." said BA as he lead the way to the door.

"Especially when those plates are put on that table by a lovely lady. Right Big Guy?" AMurdock teased with an impish grin

"Shut up, Fool! Don't be disrespecting the Reverend's daughter or their generosity." warned BA. Murdock fell quiet but exchanged mischievous brow wiggles with Face.

After the Reverend scanned his yard and signaled the all clear, we trotted into his home through the kitchen door. Stephanie was waiting there to welcome us. The table was piled high with corn bread, bacon, hash, and cheese omelettes. There was a large pot of coffee waiting too. As we all sat down, Stephanie presented BA with a large glass of ice cold milk, "Here you go, BA. I remembered you preferred milk to coffee." It was fun to watch my burly friend blush and get tongue tied as he fumbled out his thanks. We all ate our fill. Taylor and Stephanie filled us in on their lives since we last saw them.

When we finished eating Stephanie began to clean up. BA insisted on helping her. He refused to take no for an answer saying it was the least he could do since she'd already spent so much time cooking. Murdock offered help too but the Big Guy shot him down saying there wasn't any space in the kitchen for a crazy man. Before the argument could escalate Reverend Taylor offered up the use of their shower. He explained that the safe house had a tub but no shower. Murdock called dibs.

Face, Reverend Taylor, and I went to the den. Once we were seated he started telling us about the preparations he had made for our arrival. The safe house was all stocked with food and other necessities. He assured me that all the weapons and tech I'd shipped to him were securely hidden in a safe in the basement of the house. Only he, Stephanie, and the donors knew the exact location of the house, since it had been meant to be a refuge for parishioners escaping violent homes or dangerous pasts.

"Well I guess we qualify under the second part." said Face.

"To be honest with you, Face, while I have used the house a couple of times to help women free themselves and their children from domestic abuse, the place really was built for you guys."

"What?!" Face and I asked in stereo.

Reverend Taylor snickered and replied, "The donors always had the A-team in mind. They always figured you might need an asylum one day. They wanted to provide one."

"Who exactly are these donors, Reverend?" I asked.

"Brian and Tawnia Lefcourt." he revealed.

"Wow. They did that for us?" responded Face.

Just the Murdock joined us. He was still drying his hair with a hand towel. "The Angry Mudsucker is taking his shower now. Says he'll be all shiny and squeaky clean in ten minutes." he reported to me. Then without missing a beat, "How are Tawnia and Brian doing?" he asked Taylor.

"They are fine. Just worried about you guys. Their publishing empire enabled them to stay on top of all the public news about the A-team. Their connections and sources let them learn much of the unpublished information too.


	7. Chapter 7 Hints of Hope

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor did I create, any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own, nor did I create, any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates. Any familiar catch phrases also belong to the Cannell team.

Abels 1,2,3,4 etc is Cannell's method for referring to the body guard agents Stockwell would assign to watch the A-team and enforce his control.

References characters and/or plot lines from:

"Pure Dee Poison" Season 2 Episode 16 - Reverend and Stephanie Taylor

Season 2 Episodes 14-22, Season 3 Episodes 1-2 - Tawnia Baker Lefcourt

Season 3 Episode 2 "A Bend in the River" - Brian Lefcourt.

Season 3 Episode 21 "Bounty"- Dr. Kelly Stevens

All aforementioned characters and plot lines belonging to Stephen J. Cannell and associates.

Chapter Spoiler Alert: none, but see above

Chapter Author's Notes:

Chapter Summary: The Team settles into the cabin and sparks their hope

 **Chronicles of a Colonel: by LAGC**

 **Chapter Seven - Hints of Hope**

 **000000000000000**

 _Kelly and Rachel settled back into the sofa. Both had wiggled to the edge of the cushions while I was speaking. My granddaughter scanned her notes and turned to a clean page._

 _"Ok Papa, you left off talking about Tawnia and Brian." she prompted in her journalistic voice. I thought to myself that the Yale English department was in for a surprise._

 _"Are you sure you're not too tired? Maybe we should quit for the night. You can visit with your little cousin and your Aunt and Uncle." I teased._

 _"No. Please tell us." she begged._

 _"The three of us will be here Sunday for the family celebration of Freedom Day, Hannibal. We can all visit then." Kelly reminded and promised me._

 _I chuckled and decided to indulge my audience. I knew Maggie would keep Amelia and Murdock occupied for a while._

ooooooooooooooo

Once Face and I had taken our showers, we and the Taylors headed out to the safe house. The ride took about an hour and concluded at a small cabin deep in the woods. It was accessible only by a narrow path, barely wide enough for the van. The driveway was so enclosed by the tree canopy that it was unlikely to be visible from the air. The roadside entrance was obscured by a cleverly placed rusted out pickup truck, overgrown with saplings and such. There was also a swinging gate completely camouflaged by kudzu vines.

The cabin was constructed of logs with a green metal roof. It was spartan yet cozy, open plan, with egress doors at both ends of the structure. Two sets of bunk beds were placed at the far end, against opposite walls. In the center of the space was a cast iron pot belly stove, to serve as heat and cook space. A galley style kitchen was set up against the wall near the stove. Opposite that was a sitting area with a couch, two armchairs and a coffee table. A small eating table occupied the space next to the kitchen. The bathroom was the only walled off space and set next to the door we had entered by.

Reverend Taylor moved the coffee table aside to reveal a trap door. He lifted it, and bid us to follow him down the steeply pitched ladder-stairway. It lead to a small dug out basement. It was stocked with food supplies and other basic necessities, all neatly arranged on shelves. Opposite that was a locked door. Revered Taylor opened it to reveal the cache of weapons and assorted gear I had siphoned off to him.

BA and Murdock had whistled in surprise.

Face grinned and said,"Impressive, Colonel, very impressive."

Now that we knew where everything was we returned back up to the living quarters. Stephanie was waiting there for us. We all took seats either on the living room set or on the dinning chairs. Reverend Taylor began to give us more information.

"Brian and Tawnia have been quietly using their connections in the political world to ferret out a solution to your predicament. They think they are close because they've finally made contact with a person in a position to truly help you and who is motivated to help you. They just need to get a few more pieces in place." he revealed.

"Who is this person and what are they plotting?" I asked.

"Either Brian or Tawnia will be here by the end of the week with all the details. So I'll let them tell you everything." Taylor answered. We all exchanged curious glances but nodded our acceptance, after all what else could we do.

Before Rev. Taylor and Stephanie left, he showed us where the generator was to power the lamps and such. He pointed out the wood also helped BA with putting some camouflage tarps over the van. Any smoke we generated with the stove would hopefully be interpreted as a simple campfire, if it was seen at all.

When they departed we all exchanged good-byes and thank-yous. I overheard Stephanie tell BA how happy she was to see him again and that she was grateful to have this chance to help him and the rest of us out. I swear I saw him blushing again as he mumbled out his reply.

We spent the next few hours moving into our new digs. It was nice to have some room to spread out and access to the trappings of civilized -albeit rustic- civilization. Murdock built a small fire in the stove so we could warm up dinner. Stephanie had left us a complete pot roast meal. While that heated up Face set the table and made coffee.

"It's going to be nice to stretch out in a real bed tonight." Face commented

"My back sure needs it, man." agreed BA.

"I call dibs on a top bunk. It will be like sleeping in the sky." called out Murdock "Faceman? Will you take the other upper bunk? Would ya!? Then we can pretend we are the pilot and co-pilot of a B52."

"Sure Murdock. As long as we still get our sleep." Face placated.

"You two fools, better not keep me awake with any crazy jibber jabbering in the middle of the night!" warned the Big Guy.

It was nice to hear my boys up to their usual antics again. It felt right and made me hopeful.

Stephanie's supper tasted incredible. It was worlds better than the canned stews and beans we'd been eating since our escape. Afterwards we busied ourselves with reading or in BA's cas, fussing with his tool box, to get it up to his full specs and standards.

"So Colonel, I gather you were not aware of Tawnia and Brian's involvement with Rev. Taylor?" Face suddenly asked.

"I must admit that you are correct, Lieutenant. This does add some extra spice to the stew."

"I wonder what they are up to?" pondered Murdock. "They've already done so much. This cabin of refuge is mighty nice I must say."

"It certainly is, Captain. It's well designed and will be a good place to hunker down in for a bit." I responded.

"Ya, it's good to know we ain't been forgotten by our friends. I just hope they aren't risking their hides to help us." interjected BA.

"So what's our next move, Hannibal?" Face said, finally getting to his true question.

"It seems we are waiting on Mr. and Mrs. Lefcourt. We need to hear what they've got to say." I replied chomping down on my cigar.


	8. Chapter 8 A Convergence to Capitalize On

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor did I create, any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own, nor did I create, any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates. Any familiar catch phrases also belong to the Cannell team.

Abels 1,2,3,4 etc is Cannell's method for referring to the body guard agents Stockwell would assign to watch the A-team and enforce his control.

References characters and/or plot lines from

"Pure Dee Poison" Season 2 Episode 16 - Reverend and Stephanie Taylor

Season 2 Episodes 14-22, Season 3 Episodes 1-2 - Tawnia Baker Lefcourt

Season 3 Episode 2 "A Bend in the River" - Brian Lefcourt.

Season 3 Episode 21 "Bounty"- Dr. Kelly Stevens

All aforementioned characters and plot lines belonging to Stephen J. Cannell and associates.

Chapter Spoiler Alert: Episodes "Without Reservations" and "Judgement Day" are referred to and thus possible spoilers lurk within the chapter.

Chapter Author's Notes:

Chapter Summary: The Lefcourts offer a solution, if the Team can get to them.

 **Chronicles of a Colonel: by LAGC**

 **Chapter Eight - A Convergence to Capitalize Upon**

 **000000000000000**

" _Ooh Papa! Now some parts of my life are making sense." giggled Rachel._

 _"I've known that Tawnia and Brian were special friends, but Murdock has never really given me these details." said Kelly_

 _"None of my boys talk about any of this much. They were all just ready to claim the normal lives they'd been denied so long. They embraced their futures and didn't look back." I said._

 _"Oh I wouldn't say it that way exactly, Colonel," said Murdock as he came in with hot chocolates for all. "We look back on it, and keep the stuff that matters. We tell our wives enough. And well our kids, well, they know about the important pieces. The parts that make us family. We just don't burden them with the unloveable stuff." he explained._

 _"I get that Uncle Murdock, but I'm not a little kid anymore." said Rachel giving her uncle a quick squeeze._

 _"Oh Ray Ray I doubt your dad will ever admit to that. Well come on, Hannibal, you've gone this far you can't keep Rachel and Kelly in the lurch like this." he said as he sat next to his wife. "Plus this will help Rachel understand the true meaning of Family Freedom Day."_

oooooooooooooooooooo

That night went by quietly. We went to bed fairly early. Face took first watch. Then we all followed at two hour intervals. The next day we explored our camp site a bit and did some fishing in the nearby pond. We ran some drills just to keep us on our toes. Anyway, the next two days passed peacefully and uneventfully.

On Friday morning, while BA was on watch, Reverend Taylor drove up. Brian was with him.

We all gathered inside the cabin.

'It's so good to see you all again. Tawnia wanted to come too but we thought we'd draw less potential attention if I travelled alone." Brian said.

"Reverend Taylor tells us that we have you guys to thank for our current abode." I said.

"Well partially, we supplied the materials but Reverend T, saw to its construction."

"He also tells us that you and Tawnia have a possible scheme in mind to help us escape."

"Not just escape, Hannibal. But to put this whole rotten rap and Stockwell completely behind you. We want you all exonerated free men." Brian declared.

Murdock and BA looked surprised and intrigued. Face's expression was unreadable, unless you knew him like I do. His expression meant "yep, been there, scammed once, not hoping again." I was keeping an open yet cautious mind. My desire to give my boys their rightful lives had already misguided me down one wrong road.

We all sat back and let Brian tell us the Lefcourt plan.

He told us that for the last year, since we were sentenced and conscripted by Stockwell, he and Tawnia had been pursuing several legal channels on our behalf. Brian had retained several lawyers who had been pouring over the transcripts from both our 1987 and 1972 trials. They are also in contact with Attorney General Liebster, the man Face almost died protecting. To repay his debt of honor to us, Liebster had been advocating for an inquiry into our case.

Their efforts were slow because they had to do everything stealthily. Stockwell and his network was very good at putting up roadblocks. Key contacts would suddenly get reassigned to classified locations. Documents that should have been accessible to Lefcourt journalists would be mysteriously missing or accidentally destroyed. Brian and Tawnia had also hired a team of private detectives to research Hunt Stockwell himself.

Brian believed that we had chosen to break free at a very opportune time. Their legal team had found several inconsistencies and missteps in our trials. The lawyers felt they had assembled a good defense case on our behalf. Liebster was a vocal advocate heralding our heroism and rattling the right doors. The PI team had reported a breakthrough and were due to give a full report by the middle of the upcoming week. Most importantly a new judge has been appointed to the U.S. Court of Appeals for the Armed Forces. This judge, Brian felt, would be just the tipping point we needed to gain our exoneration.

Now all of us were on the edge of our seats. Brian was kindling a little flicker of hope in all our hearts. Even Mr. Not-Gonna-Hope Faceman had a spark in his eyes.

"So, who is this judge?" he asked.

Brian smiled and said,"Judge Leonard Mordente!"

"Oh wow!" Murdock howled. Face and BA quietly exhaled and sat back in their seats.

"My, my, this is certainly an interesting convergence of events and people." I said

"Who is this judge, Hannibal?" Reverend Taylor asked.

"He's a man we helped out a while back. We rescued his daughter from mobsters." I replied.

"Oh this is good then." Taylor responded.

"Ok, Hannibal, the thing is my legal team says now is the time to strike. We have Liebster and Mordente in places powerful enough to help. Stockwell has dropped his guard on us because he's frantically and furiously searching for you guys. And my PIs are coming in with what they promise will be great ammunition against Stockwell."

"Sounds like I hear a plan forming. What do we need to do?" I said.

"You have to get to Washington, DC. My lawyers will push to have the Court of Appeals view your case ASAP, but you guys will need to be there when a trial convenes. But you'll have to do it on the downlow because the civilian and military police forces are under orders to apprehend you on site, dead or alive. The Lefcourt jet has been grounded and searched twice since your escape so I don't think it's a safe option for you all."

"Hey I still don't fly!" growled BA. "I can get us there in the van. It's only a few nights drive is all."

"I can arrange for a hideout once you're in DC. I have safe houses that my journalists offer to some of their sources." Brian offered.

 _##############################_

 _1_

 _Additional Characters also belonging to Stephen J. Cannell and associates:_

 _Judge Leonard Mordente. (Judgement Day season 4 episode 1)_

 _Attorney General Liebster (without Reservations Season 5 Episode 13)_

 _2_

 _U.S. Court of Appeals for the Armed Forces:_

 _" is an Article I court that exercises worldwide appellate jurisdiction over members of the United States Armed Forces on active duty and other persons subject to the Uniform Code of Military Justice. The court is composed of five civilian judges appointed for 15-year terms by the President of the United States with the advice and consent of the United States Senate. The court reviews decisions from the intermediate appellate courts of the services: the Army Court of Criminal Appeals, the Navy-Marine Corps Court of Criminal Appeals, the Coast Guard Court of Criminal Appeals, and the Air Force Court of Criminal Appeals."_

 _Information taken from Wikipedia._


	9. Chapter 9-Waiting

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor did I create, any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own, nor did I create, any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates. Any familiar catch phrases also belong to the Cannell team.

Abels 1,2,3,4 etc is Cannell's method for referring to the body guard agents Stockwell would assign to watch the A-team and enforce his control.

Possibly References characters and/or plot lines from

"Pure Dee Poison" Season 2 Episode 16 - Reverend and Stephanie Taylor

Season 2 Episodes 14-22, Season 3 Episodes 1-2 - Tawnia Baker Lefcourt

Season 3 Episode 2 "A Bend in the River" - Brian Lefcourt.

Season 3 Episode 21 "Bounty"- Dr. Kelly Stevens

All aforementioned characters and plot lines belonging to Stephen J. Cannell and associates.

Chapter Spoiler Alert: None needed.

Chapter Author's Notes:

Chapter Summary: Plans and relationships are launched.

 **Chronicles of a Colonel: by LAGC**

 **Chapter Nine - Waiting**

 **000000000000000**

" _Oh my goodness. You all must have felt like you were on one unending roller coaster." exclaimed Kelly, as she glanced between Murdock and me._

 _"Oh we'd been on wilder rides than that one, Sugar Pop." Murdock said dismissively._

 _"Mrs. Lefcourt has offered me a summer internship at her newspaper after I complete my Freshman year in college. Now I understand why Daddy agreed so easily to her job and lodging offer." Rachel announced._

 _Maggie came out of the kitchen, carrying a sleeping Amelia. Amelia was cradling a sleeping Sockie. "I hate to interrupt but..."_

 _"Oh no problem, Maggie." Murdock said as he gently lifted his daughter from my wife._

 _Kelly gathered their coats as Rachel fetched Sockie's box._

 _Kisses were exchanged as the Murdock branch of my family exited, promising to return on Saturday for our annual family celebration._

 _"0ne more session, please, Papa." pleaded Rachel._

 _"Ok just one, but that's it for tonight." I said._

oooooooooooooooooooo

We hashed out some more details with Brian. We all decided that we wouldn't make any move toward D.C. until his detectives had made their reports. This way we'd have extra leverage if we encountered Stockwell. I insisted that we keep our "travel only at night" protocol in place which meant the drive into the city would take about three nights. Brian left saying he'd be in contact with Rev. Taylor as soon as he had the report.

After Taylor and Lefcourt drove off we regrouped in the living room. There was an air of anxious uncertainty around us.

"So what do you think, Colonel?" asked Face.

BA and Murdock were also looking at me, as if I was the fountain of knowledge. I was humbled, and burdened, that they still trusted me enough to ask even after the disastrous year we'd had.

"Well guys, it's a shot. There seems to be many chips falling into our favor." I paused then continued, "I must admit. I am a little gun shy after our experiences with Stockwell. I don't want to lead you all down a false yellow brick road again."

"Hannibal, I sure trust Tawnia and Brian a hundred more times than I'd ever think to trust Stockwell. They are our friends, Man." BA offered.

"Exoneration is even better than a pardon isn't it? I mean exoneration clears our names outright. A pardon just forgives and forgets. Right, Hannibal?" asked Murdock.

I nodded my agreement.

"Look, Hannibal, I've been chasing a normal life since before I could tie my own shoes." Face admitted in a rare moment of raw insight. "Why the Hell not try one more marathon. We won't end up any worse off than we were twelve months ago." he added with a barely perceptible shiver.

(I knew he was referencing us, blindfolded, and in front of a firing squad. I kept that detail to myself. No need to have Rachel know that we came that close to the end. I didn't want her picturing her dad helpless like that. And I sure as hell knew he didn't want me to put that image in her mind.)

"Ok so are we freely agreeing, as a Team, to try this plan?" I asked.

All three of my boys, without hesitation or remorse, replied, "Yes, Sir, Colonel, Sir."

I prayed that this was finally our solution.

BA and Face took out the maps and plotted the best route from Merryville to DC. Murdock and I went to the basement to ready our armory. I wanted to carefully select the items we might need. We also each packed a duffle with our personal supplies. Within two hours we were ready to bug out as soon as Brian called.

Now it was time to wait.

We kept to our established routine. Drills, fishing, reading, eating, sleeping, watching.

The biggest event during this time was when Murdock tried to bring a squirrel into the cabin. He justified this by saying, "We need a mascot. Besides Billy needs a four legged playmate. He is feeling outnumbered by all us two legged creatures."

BA of course disapproved of this idea. He lunged at Murdock saying, "Fool! You'd better get that fluffy tailed rodent out of this cabin!"

Murdock hastily retreated but tripped over the open trap door - Face was in the basement getting something for supper. Murdock fell against the couch and Rocky, as Murdock had named him, promptly escaped from Murdock's jacket and began rampaging through the cabin. Face came charging up the ladder when he heard the ruckus. And, just in time, got between BA and Murdock.

"What's going on!?" he asked.

"BA has terrified Rocky!" accused Murdock

"That Dang Fool has let a bushy tailed rat loose in the cabin! I'm gonna pound him into minced nuts!" growled BA.

"I didn't let him loose! That Big Mudsucker came at him like a hungry bear and Rocky ran for his furry life!" wailed our Captain Chaos.

"Hannibal ? Help me out here." implored my confused Lieutenant.

"It's simple, Face. Murdock brought a squirrel into the cabin which is now running scared and loose. BA has taken affront to this situation." I answered as if this was a common occurrence.

"Oh! Now, I get it! Rocky: Rocky the Flying Squirrel! Cute Murdock." said Face rationally.

"Ain't nothing cute about it! Not one of you have the sense God gave green grass! Now find that squirrel and get it out of this cabin before I make you all look like Bullwinkle the Moose!" bellowed BA.

It took about an hour but eventually we were able to lure Rocky out of hiding with a plate of peanut butter. While the exhausted squirrel licked the sticky treat, Murdock was able to gently scoop him up and return him to the wild. His connections and abilities with animals had never ceased to amaze me.

As the days passed, Reverend Taylor and Stephanie checked in with us several times. We weren't running the fridge so we could minimize the use of the generator to only a few hours at night. Therefore, they would bring cooked meals or perishables like milk with them. We'd visit and enjoy each other's company

On one such visit Rev. Taylor and I sat back while the guys and Stephanie played a board game that Face had found in the cabin. Stephanie and BA were side by side on the couch. Face had pulled a chair up to the coffee table and Murdock was sitting on the floor, leaning against the table.

"They look good together don't they?" Taylor whispered to me as we played gin at the table.

At first I didn't catch his meaning until I followed his gaze toward BA and his daughter.

I smiled and replied, "Yes they do."

"Between you and me, Hannibal, she's never been, um, distracted, by any other feller."

"Oh I know she definitely distracts my Sergeant, Reverend. I also know he'll never explore that distraction while there is a price on our heads."

"Then we've got to get that price lifted, because they deserve a chance."

"Like Face has already said to you, from your lips to God's ears." I answered.

 **################**

Rocky the Flying Squirrel and Bullwinkle the Moose are the main characters from "an American animated television series that originally aired from November 19, 1959, to June 27, 1964, on the ABC and NBC television networks. Produced by Jay Ward Productions, the series ... (covered)...the adventures of (these two) title characters"

Information taken from Wikipedia.


	10. Chapter 10 - The Call Comes

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor did I create, any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own, nor did I create, any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates. Any familiar catch phrases also belong to the Cannell team.

Abels 1,2,3,4 etc is Cannell's method for referring to the body guard agents Stockwell would assign to watch the A-team and enforce his control.

Possibly References characters and/or plot lines from

"Pure Dee Poison" Season 2 Episode 16 - Reverend and Stephanie Taylor

Season 2 Episodes 14-22, Season 3 Episodes 1-2 - Tawnia Baker Lefcourt

Season 3 Episode 2 "A Bend in the River" - Brian Lefcourt.

Season 3 Episode 21 "Bounty"- Dr. Kelly Stevens

All aforementioned characters and plot lines belonging to Stephen J. Cannell and associates.

Chapter Spoiler Alert: None required.

Chapter Author's Notes: Sorry the delay in updating, life can interfere with creativity.

Chapter Summary: Time for the Team to roll out, but not until someone makes a promise.

 **Chronicles of a Colonel: by LAGC**

 **Chapter Ten - The Call Comes**

 **000000000000000**

" _Good Morning Grandma and Papa!" Rachel greeted us as she walked into the kitchen and gave us each a kiss._

 _"Good Morning Sweetie. Did you sleep well?" Maggie asked._

" _Yes I did, Gran. But I did have a lot of dreams, I think my brain was trying to assemble all the stories Papa told me."_

 _Maggie and I exchanged a nervous look._

 _"Oh no! Don't even think it. You have to tell me the rest. We are almost at the climax." Rachel declared locking onto me with a determined stare, so much like her dad's._

 _"Ok, ok, Madam Journalist. You'll get your full exclusive." I surrendered._

 _"Rachel, if you set the table I'll dish out breakfast. The sooner you two eat, the sooner Hannibal can finish this epic." said Maggie._

 _"There's a plan, Gran." Rachel replied._

 _The phone rang. I reached back grabbed and answered it. I turned the receiver away from my mouth and said, "It's your other uncle."_

 _"Tell him I said Hi! He's coming Sunday right?" chirped Rachel._

 _I relayed her message and received the sort after information._

 _"He says of course he's coming with your aunt and your cousins." I shared._

 _Rachel nodded happily, and Maggie declared,"Good. It's been too long since we were all under this roof together."_

 _I chuckled at her grandmother timekeeping. It had only been about three weeks. We had all gathered here then to celebrate her birthday. The voice on the phone br_ _oke me from my thoughts._

 _"Rachel? Oh, she's here interviewing me for her Senior Project. Yep, I'm telling her about leaving Langley... Today I'm telling her about D.C."_

000000000000000

It took about a week, but the call from Brian finally came.

Reverend Taylor arrived early in the morning with a worried looking Stephanie in tow. They told us that Brian and Tawnia had calked to notify us that all their ducks in a row and it was time for the A-team to arrive. Taylor gave us directions to the D.C. safe house the Lefcourts had established for us. They had also issued a sharp warning that Stockwell's tentacles were entwined throughout the city and to be on our highest guard.

Since we had already prepped our personal bags, loading up the van took only a few minutes. Once again we were forced to burn time and wait until nightfall. Stephanie insisted on cooking us a "Good Luck" dinner so we knew how to fill our evening hours. We just had to keep busy for the afternoon. I had expected some antics from Murdock but he was uncharacteristically calm. Face and BA checked and rechecked the maps and their route. I busied myself cleaning my side arm.

For lunch we grilled up hotdogs and burgers. Murdock said it was a 'right proper American meal for men about to fully rejoin American society'. We all raised our milks and coffees in a toast to that. After we ate, BA checked to make sure that the black gaffers tape was still sticking to the van. He found a few loose spots so he and Murdock set to repairing the van's disguise. Face joined me at the table as he began to clean his gun.

"You and BA satisfied with our route into D.C.?" I asked.

"Yes, Colonel, we have our main route and several other back up routes memorized." Face reported.

"Good." I responded.

"Hannibal? Do you have an extraction plan, ya know, just in case this hits the gutter?"

"I'm working on it, Lieutenant." I answered eying my second in command carefully.

"Not putting much stock in Brian and Tawnia, Face?"

"It's not them, Colonel. I know they are doing all they can. It's just, well, our track record with military justice doesn't place the odds in our favor." explained Face.

"I understand your wariness, Kid. But like you said, lets try one more marathon." I said trying to encourage him, but I completely understood his hesitation to hope.

"Don't get me wrong, Hannibal, I'm one hundred percent into this scheme but I'm not making any plans beyond it yet." he answered with a shrug.

What could I say to that? So I kept quiet and just gave him a reassuring shoulder squeeze. As I did so I noticed Taylor and Stephanie drive into our campsite. BA and Murdock greeted them and assisted in carrying in the feast that Steph had prepared.

"Hello,Reverend." Face greeted warmly, all lingering traces of doubt gone from hIs voice. Afterall, a good con-man never shows uncertainty. As he spoke, Face took the platter on the top of the pile that Murdock was precariously carrying.

"Whoa, Stephanie! You do know it's not Thanksgiving yet?" Face teased appreciatively.

"Yes, Face. But none the less, this is an important day." she chuckled back then added, "I want to be sure to send you all off with full stomachs."

The table was set in lightening speed time. We all sat down. Reverend Taylor lead us in a prayer of thanks as well as a blessing for protection and justice. After a hearty round of Amens, the food was passed around. Face hadn't been far off with his Thanksgiving pun. Stephanie had cooked a turkey with all the fixings and a chocolate cake for dessert. It was a wonderful meal.

Face and Murdock took to clean up detail. I sat with Taylor just outside the cabin. We kept subtle eyes and ears on BA and Stephanie who had gone to the Taylor's vehicle to put away some of the dishes. They lingered by the passenger door. Even though they spoke quietly, we caught most of the discussion.

"Thank you for dinner, Stephanie. Your the only lady who's cooking can rival my Momma's", he said bashfully.

"Why thank-you BA. That's a lovely compliment" Stephanie replied smiling brightly.

"You've been so generous to us. I don't know how to repay you." my Sergeant continued.

"Tell you what. You can take me out to dinner in some really nice restaurant." she answered.

"I'd like to do that, but, well I can't promise I'll be able to." BA said looking at her with worried eyes.

Stephanie placed her hand on his broad arm, looked him directly in those eyes and said, "You go to DC. You be extra careful and stay safe. Get your exoneration. Then come back and take me to dinner."

"I don't want to make no promises to you that I can't guarantee, Stephanie."

"BA, you have to have faith. I just know this is going to work."

"Ok I'll promise you this. If, I become exonerated. If, I can lead a life that doesn't involve me looking over my shoulder all the time. I will come back and take you to dinner."

"I've been wanting to hear you say that since you guys cleaned up Arcadia." she replied.

"I've been wanting to say them since then too." BA admitted quietly.

Stephanie bounced up and gave my not so burly Sergeant a joyful hug and quick kiss.

Reverend Taylor and I exchanged fatherly looks of satisfaction. I stood up then and called out to my team, "OK men, time to move out"

Thanks, hand shakes, hugs, and good wishes were exchanged. All too swiftly we were aboard the van and driving toward D.C. And what I prayed would be a free future for my boys.


	11. Chapter 11 - Debriefs and Danger in DC

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor did I create, any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own, nor did I create, any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates. Any familiar catch phrases also belong to the Cannell team.

Abels 1,2,3,4 etc is Cannell's method for referring to the body guard agents Stockwell would assign to watch the A-team and enforce his control.

Possibly References characters and/or plot lines from

"Pure Dee Poison" Season 2 Episode 16 - Reverend and Stephanie Taylor

Season 2 Episodes 14-22, Season 3 Episodes 1-2 - Tawnia Baker Lefcourt

Season 3 Episode 2 "A Bend in the River" - Brian Lefcourt.

Season 3 Episode 21 "Bounty"- Dr. Kelly Stevens

All aforementioned characters and plot lines belonging to Stephen J. Cannell and associates.

Chapter Spoiler Alert:. None required for this chapter.

Chapter Author's Notes: Thank you for your interest in my story. I hope the wait for the next chapter won't be as long as the wait for this one. We are in the final stretch now.

Chapter Summary: The A-Team arrives in D.C.

 **Chronicles of a Colonel: by LAGC**

 **Chapter Eleven - Debriefs and Danger in D.C.**

 **000000000000000**

 _"OH! Wow how sweet and romantic. I never knew he could be that way," swooned Rachel._

 _"I am so enjoying this assignment." she added with a devilish grin._

 _Maggie and I chuckled at her enthusiasm._

 _"I know," agreed Maggie, "that part is so cute."_

 _"Please, Papa. Keep going. We have to be almost done, right?"_

 _"Yes, we are nearing the conclusion. But get comfortable and be warned this next parts aren't sweet or romantic. Things actually got rather dicey." I said._

 _"Ok. I'm sure I can handle it, Papa. Heck I'm planning to be a real journalist after all. Real news isn't all sunshine and rainbows. I've got to learn how to deal."_

 _"Your Mom and Dad have done a great job raising you." I praised her and she rewarded me with a great big hug._

000000000000000

Our drive to D.C. was smooth and uneventful. We kept to our "travel only at night only on rural routes" protocol as much as was possible. The journey took three nights. We arrived at the outskirts of DC during the dawn hours on a Saturday. This was fortuitous because most of the roads were empty, no weekday rush hours and many folks were home sleeping off Friday Night's fun. We drove past one city patrol car but fortunately the officer was turning into a parking lot and did not get a direct look at our disguised vehicle. Finding the safe house proved to be simple enough.

It was a townhouse condo - an end unit of a structure set in the deepest part of an under populated complex. The entire property probably had about 600 units and it looked like they were at forty percent occupancy. The unit had its own garage which deftly hid the van. We disembarked it then quietly and stealthily made our way into the condo. Brian and Tawnia were waiting for us in the den.

It was good to see Tawnia again. It had been several years. For a few minutes our reunion excitement blocked out the urgent reason for it. After hugs and greetings were offered, Tawnia asked if we had encountered any problems getting to the safe house. We assured her that our entry had been uneventful. Brian cut our ramblings when he began to explain his plan.

"Ok Hannibal, let me bring you up to date." he said

"We're listening." I replied as I took a seat on the sofa. Face sat down next to me. BA plopped into an armchair. Murdock and Brian remained standing. Tawnia perched on the ottoman and gathered papers out of her attaché case.

"Judge Mordente has prepared the paperwork to bring your case before the U.S. Court of Appeals for the Armed Forces. He was just waiting for your arrival in D.C. A.G. Liebster will accompany you into the hearing once it's convened. The biggest problem here is the delay between Mordente's filing and your court appearance. As soon as the papers hit, Stockwell will know you're all here."

"And he will be on a hellfire mission to stop us." interjected Murdock.

"The Crazyman is right, Hannibal. Stockwell will come at us with a vengeance." added BA.

"You should be safe here, it's the move to the courthouse I'm worried about." Tawnia said as she handed me a file folder and one to Brian. "Our legal team has been diligent in gathering as much evidence, legal precedent, and military trial law as possible. They tell us that this coupled with character testimony from Mordente and Liebster will provide a good defense for you guys." she said.

Face had taken the file from me and was scanning its contents. He handed it back to me with a noncommittal nod. "I must admit, that right now, I don't fully comprehend all the legalese in there. But it seems the lawyers are going to argue that, bottom line, there is no evidence that Morrison- never- gave the order to hit the bank, therefore our original conviction must be overturned."

"That's their initial argument, Face." Brian replied. "Our investigators have turned up documentation that Morrison had Intel on the Bank of Hanoi. Which lends credence to the fact that he issued the orders for the A-team to raid it."

"That's new." said Face.

"Well, there's more." Tawnia added.

"We are still listening." I said

"Our investigators also turned up evidence that Stockwell was on your base just prior to your bank mission, and he met with Morrison." revealed our old friend. Murdock let out a low slow whistle. Face sat up straighter in his spot near me.

"What was that sucker doing in Morrison's office?" demanded BA.

Brian went on to explain that Stockwell's purpose was still unknown but that his investigator was still hammering away at that lead. He told us that Mordente would file his petition as soon as the courts opened Monday morning. Brian went on to state that as soon as Mordente summoned them, Liebster would head to the courthouse and Brian would come to get us. I didn't like that plan.

"No, Brian. You just call us. We will get ourselves to the courthouse. First off it will be faster if we don't wait for you to come here. Secondly, we will be moving targets and I do not want you to be in direct crosshairs. You're sticking your neck out enough as it is." I told him.

"Hannibal, are you sure? It might be helpful to have a recognizable media person with you. Maybe my presence would help keep Stockwell at bay?" Brian debated.

"No it wouldn't, Brian. That sucker, Stockwell, doesn't have any problem hurting anyone he thinks is a threat. Hannibal is right, man!" BA declared. Face and Murdock nodded their agreement.

"That's settled then. You just call us when we need to move out and we'll all meet up at the courthouse." I said.

We chatted a bit more. Tawnia produced a few more sheets of paper that contained the phone numbers of reliable -aka discreet- take out delivery places. The kitchen was only minimally stocked. The papers also contained our cover stories and pertinent Intel about the condo complex and the routines of our neighbors. I teased her that if she ever became bored with journalism that the CIA was always looking for good agents.

"Our investigator is due to report in tomorrow with updates about Stockwell's connection to Morrison. I'll let you know what we learn." Brian promised as they took leave of us.

Once we had the place to ourselves we discussed possible scenarios for Stockwell's presence on our base in Nam and how it could be connected to us. None of us really had any solid ideas, but we all instinctively knew there had to be a connection. It made me sick to my stomach to ponder how much of a puppet master Stockwell might actually be.


	12. Chapter 12- Investigative Surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor did I create, any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own, nor did I create, any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates. Any familiar catch phrases also belong to the Cannell team.

Abels 1,2,3,4 etc is Cannell's method for referring to the body guard agents Stockwell would assign to watch the A-team and enforce his control.

Possibly References characters and/or plot lines from 

Season 2 Episode 16 - "Pure Dee Poison" - Reverend and Stephanie Taylor

Season 2 Episodes 14-22, Season 3 Episodes 1-2 - Tawnia Baker Lefcourt

Season 3 Episode 2 "A Bend in the River" - Brian Lefcourt.

Season 3 Episode 21 "Bounty"- Dr. Kelly Stevens

Season 4 Episode 1 "Judgement Day" - Judge Leonard Mordente.

Season 5 Episode 13 "Without Reservations" - Attorney General Liebster

All aforementioned characters and plot lines belonging to Stephen J. Cannell and associates.

Chapter Spoiler Alert:. None required for this chapter.

Chapter Author's Notes:Real life keeps impeding the creative flow and production but the next chapter should be up soon. It is half written already.

Chapter Summary: The Team begins to learn about Stockwell's role in their convictions.

 **Chronicles of a Colonel: by LAGC**

 **Chapter Twelve - Investigative Surprises**

 **000000000000000**

" _Oh my God! Stockwell on your base?" gasped Rachel "He was such a monster."_

 _"You're not wrong." I agreed. "Thankfully we had learned how to deal with monsters."_

 _"I'm glad I know the ultimate ending already, Papa, or else I'd be too upset to hear the rest."_

0000000000000000000000

Sunday was our day of restlessness. Going out was too risky and truly we had nothing to gain by doing so. Murdock discovered some board games so we spent the afternoon playing Clue, Scrabble, and Battleship. When Murdock set up the Game of Life I said a private prayer that this scheme would result in us all winning a real Life with real wives and real kids piling into our cars.

Around six o'clock that night Tawnia called to say that she and Brian would be over shortly. They had the update from their investigator. We all waited anxiously for them. Fortunately, the Lefcourts didn't waste anytime filling us in once they arrived. Tawnia was so agitated that she was tripping over her tongue so Brian did most of the telling as we listened, spellbound.

"Ok Guys, we've learned a lot. Stockwell did indeed have a working relationship with Morrison. Even back then, Stockwell was in a "shadow force" with so many layers it's hard to figure out where his orders originated. What is clear is that Morrison was in cahoots with Stockwell. Your mission to raid the bank to stifle the cash flow to the Viet Con was really a scheme to fund Stockwell's covert operation. Morrison sent you guys in because he knew the A-team had the skills to do it and if you did get caught it wouldn't trace back to Stockwell. Somewhere along the line Morrison got cold feet and that's why Stockwell was on your base that night. The Vietnamese attack was a fortuitous event which helped to conceal his presence there."

"How has all this come to light now? Is their proof?" Face asked tensely

Brian replied, "Our investigator has in her possession Morrison's handwritten journal. Everything is documented in it. She's with a handwriting specialist right now to get an affidavit to the authenticity of the journal."

"What does this all mean, Hannibal? For us I mean." BA guardedly inquired.

"Well it would seem that we finally have the proof that we truly were acting upon Morrison's orders when we robbed the Bank of Hanoi. This will clear us of our original charges. It also places Stockwell with the motive and opportunity to have killed Morrison which will help clear us on the murder charges." I answered.

"So an honest to gosh clear record for all of us, Colonel? True exoneration?" Murdock added hopefully.

"Yes Captain. A possibility of a clean slate." I answered.

Murdock plopped down on the sofa next to Face and both let out long sighs. BA kept pacing back and forth.

"So, wait a minute, Hannibal." Face spoke up, "Are you thinking that something went awry in this unholy collaboration and Stockwell killed Morrison? Then, all these years later, Stockwell saw an opportunity to control us by orchestrating our convictions for his crimes. He's been dangling pardons before us for sins he committed!" There was awed anger dripping from each of word Face uttered.

"That is the idea forming in my brain, Lieutenant." I admitted carefully.

Face began pacing and running his hand through his hair, which was his go to behavior whenever he was stressed or upset. BA was fighting the urge to smash something. Murdock had that really dark look in his eyes, the one that always set my nerves into overdrive.

"I want to see that journal, Brian." I said, through clenched teeth.

I needed to read the words myself. I had trusted Morrison with my life, with the lives of my Team. I needed to see this documentation of betrayal with my own two eyes.

Brian replied, "We all figured you'd feel that way, Hannibal. As soon as the handwriting analysis is complete, she will bring it here."

I guess my expression revealed my concerns.

Tawnia piped up, "Don't worry. She knows how to be stealthy. Heck she'd never have discovered as much as she has if she wasn't. She learned from the best after all. She learned it from you guys."

'"From US?" growled BA

"Who?" chimed in Murdock.

"Well guys..." Tawnia began, but was interrupted by the coded knock at the door.

Brian carefully opened it and lead their investigator into the condo.

"Hi Guys." she greeted us.

"Well hello, Miss Allen." I replied.

It was a bit of a jolt to see Amy Allen standing there. We hadn't seen her in years, not since she took that assignment in Jakarta. We had heard through the grapevine or from newspaper bylines that she had become an editor of a major East Coast newspaper and then a major news magazine after that. I have to admit a piece of me was disappointed when she hadn't come to cover our trial. A quick glance at my guys told me that they were wrestling with similar thoughts.

Amy and Tawnia hugged. Then BA said stoically that it was good to see her again. Murdock strode up to her, took her by the shoulders, and said, "So where have you been keeping yourself Chiquita? Tawnia makes it sound like you've been a busy busy girl." Face called out from his perch on the opposite side of the room, "Busy indeed, sounds like you've been a modern day Nancy Wake. And judging by your left hand, still found time to find a Mr. Allen."

Amy nodded her head, confirming Face's observations. She quickly explained that she stayed in Jakarta for about a year then transferred to Europe to better cover the melting of the Iron Curtain. She actually covered the historic summit meeting between Reagan and Gorbechev. Afterwards she returned stateside to take the reins of the newspaper and then the magazine. She met her husband while helming the magazine. He's a DC based cooperate lawyer. She had recently resigned her editors position to free lance and write nonfiion books. This gave her the perfect opportunity and covers to aid Tawnia and Brian in their campaign to exonerate us. With all the catching up formalities completed we were able to get down to business.

"Did you acquire the affidavit to the authenticity of the journal, Amy?" Brian asked.

"Yes it's right here. I've also sent copies to the two separate safe sites as is our usual routine. I've done the same with the journal."

"Good. Can we please see the journal now. I know Hannibal is anxious to look at it." Brian replied.

"Here you go," Amy said handing the book to me, "I booked marked the pages specific to the bank mission."

I accepted the book from her with a mix of excitement and despair. I wanted to see the words that would clear us but I certainly did not want to see them in the penmanship of my commander, a man I had trusted and mourned as a friend.

 **00000000000000000000**

 **NOTES:**

1\. Clue, Battleship,Scrabble, and Life are all classic family board games produced by either Milton Bradley, Parker Brothers, and/or Hasbro.

2\. Amy Allen is a creation of Stephen J. Cannell as an original character on the A-team. She appeared or is mentioned in Seasons 1 and 2 Episodes 1- 14

3\. Nancy Wake:

"Born on August 30, 1912, in Wellington, New Zealand, Nancy worked as a journalist in pre-war Nazi Germany. After marrying a French industrialist, she joined the French Resistance in occupied France and helped British airmen escape capture. In December 19o40, after being betrayed, Wake was captured, (She was able to arrange her release by convincing her captors that she wasn't really Nancy Wake) ..,she traveled to Britain and joined the Special Operations Executive (SOE). (The execution of her husband by the Gestapo inspired her to intensify her resistance endeavors) ... She was dropped back into France in 1944 to coordinate Resistance attacks with the planned D-Day landing, she led an armed raid against Gestapo headquarters and German gun factories... One of her resistance members said, "She is the most feminine woman I know, until the fighting starts. Then she is like five men." Nancy died in 2011, at the age of 98."

Information from a Listverse article titled "10 Amazing Female Spies Who Brought Down The Nazis" by Mark Pygas, September 5, 2013

4\. Iron Curtain (c. 1945-190) is the phrase used to describe the political, military, ideological barrier between the Soviet Bloc and Western Europe/ USA. In a series of summit meetings (1985-1987) Pres. Reagan and Soviet Leader Gorbachev developed a plan to lessen tensions between the USSR and the USA.


	13. Chapter 13- A Traitor's Journal

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor did I create, any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own, nor did I create, any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates. Any familiar catch phrases also belong to the Cannell team.

Abels 1,2,3,4 etc is Cannell's method for referring to the body guard agents Stockwell would assign to watch the A-team and enforce his control.

Possibly References characters and/or plot lines from

Seasons 1&2 Episodes 1-14 - Amy Amanda Allen

Season 2 Episode 16 - "Pure Dee Poison"- Reverend and Stephanie Taylor

Season 2 Episodes 14-22, Season 3 Episodes 1-2 - Tawnia Baker Lefcourt

Season 3 Episode 2 "A Bend in the River" - Brian Lefcourt.

Season 3 Episode 21 "Bounty"- Dr. Kelly Stevens

Season 4 Episode 1 "Judgement Day" - Judge Leonard Mordente.

Season 5 Episode 13 "Without Reservations" - Attorney General Liebster

All aforementioned characters and plot lines belonging to Stephen J. Cannell and associates.

Chapter Spoiler Alert:. None required for this chapter.

Chapter Author's Notes:. Italics within the chapter indicates Morrison's written words.

Chapter Summary: Amy gives the Team Morrison's journal and Hannibal reads it.

 **Chronicles of a Colonel: by LAGC**

 **Chapter Thirteen- A Traitor's Journal**

 **000000000000000**

" _Wow!" Amy?" chirped Rachel, "I was wondering if she'd be part of this saga and turns out she found the journal! Wow."_

 _"Indeed, Amy was a key part it." I said, "Without her, the conclusion might have been very different."_

 _"She really did come through for all of you." Maggie added._

 _"Did the journal have all the evidence you needed, Papa?" urged my granddaughter._

 _"Don't be rushing the story, these things have their own natural flow after all." I gently teased._

0000000000000000

It was a simple brown leather log. A green mesh strap held it closed. Years of wear and tear were clearly evident on the bruised and battered cover. An elusive military scent wafted up from the pages, a mix of gun oil, cigar smoke, and jungle damp. For a few seconds I was drawn right back into Morrison's command tent, sharing a scotch. Face's cough brought me back to DC and our current predicament.

I opened the diary. On the front page was written: " _Personal Property of Colonel Samuel Morrison 1968"_

Quickly, I turned to the first page that Amy had bookmarked and started to read aloud:

 _19 January 1970_

 _"Like I've said before, this war is pointless . The only saving grace here is that I'll be sitting pretty once I do get home. I just ensured that by sealing this deal with Stockwell. Twenty percent of the hall from the job I ordered the A-team to complete. Smith totally accepted my explanation that robbing the Bank of Hanoi will help end this war by shutting off funding to the Commie's cause. Really it's going to fund Stockwell's agenda and line my post war pockets."_

 _::::::::::_

"That son of a slimy lizard!" howled Murdock.

Face was pacing and mangling his hair again.

BA smashed the coffee table with an explosive punch. And truth be told, I was barely holding onto my own control. I had to though, the responsibility of command and such. Realizing that reading any more aloud was not a wise choice I excused myself to continue reading in private. Face shot me a dark look and was about to protest but a sharp glare from me silenced him.

I stomped off into the bedroom I was using and slammed the door. I dropped into the armchair by the window and reopened the book. Scanning the pages and dates I saw that Morrison had been documenting his thoughts for a few years. The last entry was dated the day before our mission and his death. The early entries revealed a good soldier and leader. He wrote of his worries for his men and his role in the war. But as time passed, his anger began to surface and grow.

In an entry about a year prior to our bank mission he wrote about our Team for the first time.

 _13 December 1969_

 _"Met with Lt. Col. Smith's team today. Around the base they've become known as the A-team. A band of recalcitrant misfits - but they get the jobs done. The jobs no one else can or will do. Smith is an unorthodox officer who I've known for a while. He has assembled a unit of intractable men, who are always one step away from the brig or worse. In fact, Smith is the only officer I've seen who Peck and Baracus will actually obey. Then add in Murdock, their pilot of choice, well, what should be a recipe for disaster turns into one of the best damn special forces teams I've ever seen."_

 _::::::::::_

About four months after that Morrison's entries took on a sinister tone. Clearly his personal ethics and creed had changed from that of a noble soldier to a self serving opportunist. He had begun selling off surplus items. At first it was fundamentals like blankets, boots, and rations. Those he sold off to desperate refugees at vicious rates. Then I guess he got braver or greedier that's when he branched off into arms dealing with questionable groups of "displaced Vietnamese". That's what put him in contact with Stockwell.

Morrison documented this meeting - about six months prior to the Bank Mission.

9 _July 1970_

 _"Came into contact with Hunt Stockwell today. He claims to hold the rank of general - will need to confirm that. He wasn't wearing a uniform. He is aware of my entrepreneurial endeavors. Normally this should have worried me but I could easily tell that Stockwell did not operate from the standard protocol manual. After some dancing back and forth the fine general got to his point. He wanted to tap into my distribution routes and contacts. He didn't elaborate on his motives and I didn't ask. Stockwell pledged to make a collaboration between us mutually beneficial._

 _Seems worthwhile to me."_

 _::::::::::_

My stomach was literally turning over in knots as I read these hateful words. The man who's orders and leadership I had risked the lives of my team on was at best a crook and at worse a traitor. How did I miss that. I forced myself to keep reading.

19 _August 1970_

 _"This partnership with Stockwell is proving quite lucrative. My demand as well as my supply has grown. Under Stockwell's covert umbrella I can operate with nearly no worry of discovery or consequence. Suddenly Nam is the Land of Opportunity for me, I might even volunteer for an extra tour. The General is going to introduce me to one of his collaborators, a Colonel Chun Van Quyet. This will open up even more avenues of income."_

 _7 October 1970_

 _"I realize I should feel some sort of remorse, or guilt, or shame for what I've done. But I simply don't. The military powers that be have no clue how to run this war. The politicians back home have no clue what the objective of this war truly is. Soldiers are dying regardless of any actions by the Pentagon or DC or me. The rampant waste of land, property, and life has become the accepted norm. Why shouldn't I do all I can to see that I come out of this with more than I walked in with."_

 _23 November 1970_

 _"Quyet is a weasel. I trust him even less than I trust Stockwell. But he has access to people and places that Stockwell and I need."_

 _27 November 1970_

 _"Stockwell was asking a lot of questions about Smith, Peck, and Baracus. I know that he has access to all their files so at first I thought he was testing me. Then his questions turned to the integrity and loyalty of the A-team. He did not seem pleased when I informed him that in spite of of their reckless disregard for military protocol the A-team were true American soldiers. They'd never align themselves with the likes of him. Stockwell found it appropriate to point out that it would appear that if Smith and his men knew about my dealings, they'd have nothing to do with me. He ended our conversation saying it was a shame that the A-team had such limiting concepts of soldering because men of their skill set could prove quite useful."_

 _::::::::::_

That entry sent a chill down my spine. Stockwell had targeted us. He saw our skill sets as an asset he wanted to utilize. He manipulated and exploited us back then and again this past year. I couldn't believe how vulnerable this made me feel. I couldn't begin to fathom how I was going to be able to tell the guys about all of this.

11 _December 1970_

 _"The General came in with an extraordinary plan today. His escapades need a shot of liquid currency. He wants to hit the Bank of Hanoi to acquire said currency. I told him he was nuts. My cash flow was fine, maybe he simply needed better accounting. He became nearly irate with me and reminded me that if any of our collaborations came to light I'd be the one exposed, tried, and convicted. He was after all totally insulated. He quickly regained his serpent like composure and pointed out that my draw of a successful raid on the bank would ensure that I returned stateside financially sound. He knows that my tour is up come Spring._

 _He told me to assemble a team to do the job. The problem was that I had no men, in my inner circle, capable of pulling it off. That's when Stockwell sneered and said it was time to enlist Smith, Peck, and Baracus._

 _I balked at this. It was too risky. Smith and crew would most likely be able to pull it off but then they'd soon catch on that something was amiss. They'd expect me to turn in the money properly and then they'd expect the standard interviews and debriefs by brass higher up than me. Stockwell would not be swayed. He said he'd handle the all post mission details and thus Smith and crew would not pose any problems. I simply had to order the A-team to hit the bank."_

 _10 January 1970._

 _"Colonel Chun Van Quyet met with me today per Stockwell's directive. Quyet provided me with the blue prints and schedules of the Bank of Hanoi. I was to tell the A-team that US operatives had obtained the Intel when I give them the orders to attack the bank. He also told me that the General would be in contact after_ _the A-Team had been deployed._

 _I still don't like this plan. I don't think involving Smith and the others is smart."_

 _::::::::::_

I turned away from the journal and gazed blindly out the window. I had to rest my brain for a moment. Morrison was a fraud and a sell out. He didn't want to involve us but that held no saving grace. He wasn't concerned about our safety or careers. No he was worried they we'd figure out that the entire mission was an illegal scheme and that he'd be revealed as the monster he was. He was in just as deep as Stockwell. And, if I was reading between the lines correctly, Stockwell always planned to frame us for robbery and murder.

The next entry was the one I had read in the living room. No point in re-reading that poison, so I skipped to the next.

 _22 January 1970._

 _"Stockwell and Quyet are behaving even more treacherously than usual. I also believe that they've enlisted Captain Josh Curtis as a mole and extra eyes on me. Therefore I feel the need to protect myself. I will be sending this journal off to a secure location in this week's mail shipment. I want documentation of their involvement in all of this. I will not let myself become the pigeon. After all it is my signature on Smith's orders."_

 _25 January 1970_

 _"Smith and team have deployed. I expect Murdock to report in around 0500."_

 _26 January 1970_

 _"Stockwell is on the base. I do not like this. The plan was that we would not make contact again until after the A-team had returned from their mission and submitted the cash to me. Why is he here now. Thankfully today is mail day. I'm shipping this log off right now. He doesn't know I keep a diary. I'm glad some of my childhood habits didn't die off. "_

 _::::::::::_

And that was the last entry. We knew the rest anyway.

The pages definitely cleared us of the robbery charges. And clearly cast the reasonable doubt that Stockwell, Curtis, or even Quyet had murdered Morrison. I felt a sickening mix of relief and betrayal. I should have been completely relieved to have the proof and all the answers but a piece of me wished I hadn't learned all of this.

My hatred of Stockwell was a blazing inferno. He had ruined our lives back in Nam and then he tried to control us again here in America. He was going to pay for his crimes against us and our country. That was a promise I made to myself.

Now to go tell the Team. I knew that Amy must have read the entire journal herself. She needed to know if it was solid evidence before she brought it to us. I also trusted that she would leave it up to me to talk to Face, Murdock, and BA. She understood that this had to come from me.

 **000000000000000**

Additional Cannell characters referenced in this chapter.

Season 5 Episode 2 "Trial by Fire" - Colonel Chun Van Quyet.

Season 5 Episodes 1-3. Capt. Josh Curtis


	14. Chapter 14 Everyone Knows

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor did I create, any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own, nor did I create, any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates. Any familiar catch phrases also belong to the Cannell team.

Abels 1,2,3,4 etc is Cannell's method for referring to the body guard agents Stockwell would assign to watch the A-team and enforce his control.

Possibly References characters and/or plot lines from

Seasons 1&2 Episodes 1-14 - Amy Amanda Allen

Season 2 Episode 16 - "Pure Dee Poison"- Reverend and Stephanie Taylor

Season 2 Episodes 14-22, Season 3 Episodes 1-2 - Tawnia Baker Lefcourt

Season 3 Episode 2 "A Bend in the River" - Brian Lefcourt.

Season 3 Episode 21 "Bounty"- Dr. Kelly Stevens

Season 4 Episode 1 "Judgement Day" - Judge Leonard Mordente.

Season 5 Episode 13 "Without Reservations" - Attorney General Liebster

Season 5 Episode 2 "Trial by Fire" - Colonel Chun Van Quyet.

Season 5 Episodes 1-3 - Captain Josh Curtis.

All aforementioned characters and plot lines belonging to Stephen J. Cannell and associates.

Chapter Spoiler Alert:. None required for this chapter.

Chapter Author's Notes: I really appreciate all the support you readers have given to this story.

Chapter Summary: The Team reacts to Morrison's journal.

 **Chronicles of a Colonel: by LAGC**

 **Chapter Fourteen- Everyone Knows.**

 **000000000000000**

" _You see this is a reason I want to be a journalist! You truly can make a difference." declared Rachel with a fire in her dark eyes._ _Maggie patted her leg lovingly and discretely wiped away the tears in her own eyes, this part of our exoneration story always upset her the most._

 _"Now Rachel, not all journalism is this cloak and dagger stuff. Nor should it be. Reporting on simple local events is noble and necessary too." I said. The images of my granddaughter super sleuthing through the shadows suddenly chilled me to the bone._

 _"Oh, Papa, I know that." Rachel laughed, "but hey, the drive to help the helpless and catch thugs in the park is in my DNA after all. It's exactly what you, my uncles, and my Dad did, before and after you were free men."_

 _"That doesn't mean we want our babies to run headfirst into the fray. 9-5 desk jobs for our next generation would make us all very happy you know." I replied. "You kids could take after your moms or your grandmothers."_

 _"Oh I think Grandma here has surely inspired us. My baby brother is all into the science and medicine stuff. I know he's bringing his latest biology project here Sunday for Gran to critique. And my cousin, John David, is going to Science Camp this summer."_

 _I smiled at this. My grandsons certainly were showing the influence of Grandma Maggie._

 _"Are you ready to tell the rest of the story now?" Rachel asked kindly._

 _"Sure, Sweetie, let's keep rolling."_

000000000000000

I quietly emerged from my room and found everyone in the kitchen. Everyone had a coffee, well of course BA had his milk. The ladies were seated at the large dining table along with BA and Brian. Murdock was leaning against the window watching birds fly past. Face was still pacing. He was the first to spot me. When he stopped dead in his tracks the others looked up and found me.

"Well?" my Lieutenant growled. His eyes were stormy and his jaw was clenched.

"We have the evidence to exonerate us right here." I confirmed. "And I now know a lot about the rest of the story."

"Let me have the book, Hannibal." Face demanded stepping toward me with an outstretched hand.

I was reluctant to do so, but Face had every right to read it with his own eyes too. Somehow as Face opened the journal, the spine and cover loosened a bit. Out of that gap slid a slip of paper which landed on the floor near the table. It was old and yellowed and folded tightly. At first none of us moved. BA was the first to regain his senses so he reached down and carefully picked it up. With amazing gentility for such large hands, BA gingerly unfolded the brittle sheet. We all sort of gasped or gawked. It was the actual original copy of the orders to hit the Bank of Hanoi signed by Morrison and myself. True blue undeniable evidence of our innocence.

Tawnia handed me something saying, "Here, Hannibal, you best put that sheet into this."

I looked at my palm, she had passed me a ziplock plastic bag. I thanked her and secured the order sheet.

Murdock spoke up, "So, Colonel, were your suspicions about Morrison, Stockwell, and the mission correct?"

"Yes. The journal confirms that Stockwell and Morrison were in cahoots. Quyet and Curtis too. We were used as tools to further their illegal endeavors." I replied with loathing and seething anger.

Face had been scanning the journal. Now he dejectedly handed it back to me, "Ya know Colonel, I thought I needed to read this myself, but I've changed my mind. I don't want to waste my energy on his filth and sins. You've told us all we actually need to know."

"Hannibal, I need to hit something or someone. Soon! And I don't want to have to apologize to Brian and Tawnia again for smashing anymore of their stuff." BA grumbled.

"Secure that Sergeant." I ordered.

"That's ok, BA." Brian said, "There is a punching bag set up in the attic. I put it in for just such a situation. Come on I'll steady the bag for you."

"I'll take you up on that in a bit, Man. But first I need to hear everything Hannibal and Amy have to say about that lousy book." BA stood up and started his own pacing.

Face took over the Big Guy's vacated seat, since his pent up anxiety was momentarily spent. Murdock handed me a mug of coffee and sat down next to Face. I took the remaining chair.

"Thank you, Amy. I don't think I've said that yet." I said looking at our old friend. She simply nodded.

"Amy, where did you find that journal?" asked Murdock.

Amy took another sip of her drink and leaned back against her seat. "Well, as I investigated Morrison under the guise of research for my book about wartime field officers I learned that he had no relatives or next of kin. Yet, he was regularly mailing letters and packages stateside. After some digging I learned that a small regional savings bank in Georgia was receiving the packages. Long story short, Morrison had an arrangement with the bank president that all his mail would be placed directly into a large safe deposit box. No questions asked."

"Smooth, why have I've never thought of that one?" commented Face. Murdock shushed him and gestured to Amy to keep going with her tale.

"I shot over to the bank in Dahlonega, Georgia. I knew I needed access to that safe deposit box. Chad had uncovered the name of the bank president back in '69 and learned that he was still living in town." Amy told us.

"Chad?" I asked wondering who this helpful stranger was.

Amy smiled and replied, "He's my husband, Chad Yeager. He was able to utilize his corporate law network to track down Jacob Bannick, retired president of Dahlonega Savings and Loan. He also unearthed records that implicated Bannick in an old scheme to cash survivor benefits checks from soldiers lost overseas who had no living beneficiaries in the States. This gave me all the information and leverage I needed to gain access to Morrison's safe deposit box."

"Corruption at every level, eh, Colonel." snarked Face.

"Let Amy tell it Face! We've waited long enough for the whole truth!" stated BA

"Well once, I cornered Bannick with all my 'leverage' he forked over the key to Morrison's box. We went to the bank to access it. The only things left in it were a few commendation letters and the journal. Seems Bannick had helped himself to everything else over the years. I didn't give a hoot about that. I wanted that journal, I knew the second I saw it that it was the master key to freedom for the A-team."

"Well Miss Allen, or should I say Mrs. Yeager, you have done a mighty fine job. One we will never be able to repay you for. That goes for you two as well." I said looking at Brian and Tawnia. The guys all quickly jumped in with their agreement and gratitude too.

Brian simply said, "There is no debt. Not one of us would have the families and success we do now if it hadn't been for the A-team entering into our lives."

"Well it looks like we are as ready and prepared for tomorrow as we ever will be." Face declared. I even detected a note of optimism in his tone.

"Yes, Lieutenant, you're right. I can't wait for this plan to come together." I smiled and lit up my cigar.


	15. Chapter 15- Off to Court

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor did I create, any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own, nor did I create, any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates. Any familiar catch phrases also belong to the Cannell team.

Abels 1,2,3,4 etc is Cannell's method for referring to the body guard agents Stockwell would assign to watch the A-team and enforce his control.

Possibly References characters and/or plot lines from

Seasons 1&2 Episodes 1-14 - Amy Amanda Allen

Season 2 Episode 16 - "Pure Dee Poison"- Reverend and Stephanie Taylor

Season 2 Episodes 14-22, Season 3 Episodes 1-2 - Tawnia Baker Lefcourt

Season 3 Episode 2 "A Bend in the River" - Brian Lefcourt.

Season 3 Episode 21 "Bounty"- Dr. Kelly Stevens

Season 4 Episode 1 "Judgement Day" - Judge Leonard Mordente.

Season 5 Episode 13 "Without Reservations" - Attorney General Liebster

Season 5 Episode 2 "Trial by Fire" - Colonel Chun Van Quyet.

Season 5 Episodes 1-3 - Captain Josh Curtis.

All aforementioned characters and plot lines belonging to Stephen J. Cannell and associates.

Chapter Spoiler Alert:. None required for this chapter.

Chapter Author's Notes: I really appreciate all the support you have given to this story. Sorry it's been such a while since I've updated. Thank you for your continued interest

Chapter Summary: Monday arrives and the A-team is summoned.

 **Chronicles of a Colonel: by LAGC**

 **Chapter Fifteen- Off to Court.**

 **000000000000000**

" _That part of the story was so upsetting. I'm actually surprised that my Dad took it as well as he did. Actually, I'm amazed you all handled it so well." observed Rachel._

 _"Our trial had planted some hint about what had happened. The idea that Morrison sold us out wasn't a complete shocker, but it was still a gut punch to have it confirmed in his own writing. And to learn that he'd done it all of his own free will." I replied._

 _"It was a blessing that Amy found the journal." added Maggie._

 _000000000000000_

After our friends left us, we all spent a restless night. We tried to sleep but failed miserably. Morning dawned to find the four of us once again seated around the table.

"As long as Mordente can get us before the Court of Appeals for the Armed Forces, our new evidence should completely clear us of the robbery charges." said Face.

"I think your right, Faceman. It's the murder charges that still worry me. After all we did go on record claiming that we did kill Morrison." added a subdued BA.

"I'm hopeful we will be able to explain that away." I answered.

"Guys, why DID you do that? I hope to God it's not for the reasons I think." Murdock asked.

Face and BA squirmed in their seats and looked at me beseechingly. It was the time for no more secrets. Besides, something told me that Murdock had connected all the dots already anyway.

"Well Captain, to put it succinctly, we were protecting you. The trial had gone from plain robbery to murder. Our lawyer had us believing that you'd be charged as a way to vindicate us. I had no intention of allowing that to happen. I decided, as your commanding officer to protect my man. Hence, I falsely confessed. Then these two jumped on the sword with me, which had NOT been part of my plan."

"You never told us your plan, Hannibal." interjected Face

"And besides, Sucker, it was a stupid plan. We are a team. We all go out together or not at all." BA added.

"BA is right. It really was that simple. All together or not at all." agreed Face.

"But guys, you know I would have gratefully taken that rap. I was already a committed man, the courts would not have done anything more to me." Murdock sadly replied.

"My plan had been to ensure that none of my Team took a murder rap." I stated

That's when all my guys chorused, "We all go out together or none at all!"

I smiled proudly but I thought to myself, that this was the mantra we would once again be relying on when we charged into the courthouse. The day progressed painfully slow. None of us felt like engaging in any of the games, t.v., or other distractions offered by the house. So we just sort of bounced off each other all day.

At one point BA and Face sat down to plot the best route to the courthouse. We needed it to be fast and as free as possible from ambush points. We were confident that a Stockwell attack was a bankable event. So, we wanted to be ready and to try to keep it as far away from innocent people as possible. Not easy in a city like D.C. My Lieutenant and Sergeant did the best they could and at the very least they became real familiar with the neighborhoods and alternate routes.

Eventually the guys went up to the attic and took their turns at burning their anger and frustrations out on the punching bags. I stayed in the apartment to monitor the phone and write a few letters.

Finally Sunday passed into Monday morning. We had all managed some minimal sleep. I wasn't too concerned, after-all we knew how to function while sleep deprived. The anticipated phone call came in at 8:30 am. We were on the road by 8:35 under Murdock's rally yell, "Freedom Ho!"

The courthouse was about a forty minute drive away barring traffic or interruptions. The route that Face and BA had plotted minimized the possibility of traffic. We simply needed to be wary of interruptions. We did fine for the first ten minutes, then we crossed the path of a local police squad car. BA kept it real casual but I saw the officer on his radio. BA took several unplanned turns and the cop stayed with us. We all agreed we were being stalked. BA asked what I wanted him to do and I told him to keep making our way to the courthouse. That had to be our primary objective and I really did not want to engage a local cop who was simply just trying to do his job. Alas, within five minutes two unmarked black sedans had joined our little parade.

"The ante has been upped, Colonel." Murdock commented.

"Now what Hannibal?" added BA.

"Well we sure as hell aren't folding, Men." I declared.

"Ok so matching the bet and raising then?" said Face as he grabbed a rifle and handed one to Murdock.

"Yes, Lieutenant! Time to call the hand."

BA turned into a cemetery that seemed free of civilian traffic. The sedans followed with the cop car bringing up the rear. One sedan attempted to get in front of the van so they could squeeze us in. By this point I had drawn my side arm. As the lead sedan passed us I saw that the Ables had their weapons ready. I told my Team to return fire at will.

Murdock popped up through the sunroof. Face opted for the rear left door. Murdock and I aimed for the lead car. After several volleys I hit a rear tire and Murdock had taken out the gas tank. That target was down for the count. Murdock pivoted in his position to assist Faceman. The second sedan was closing in and the cop car was approaching from the east. Face had taken out the sedan's windshield already but this set of Ables was not easily deterred. BA was doing his best to stay ahead of the enemies while navigating the narrow lanes of the cemetery. A few more rounds were fired and we had successfully neutralized the second sedan. It spun out and took out the cop car for us. BA deftly exited from the cemetery. Once we ascertained that no one else was pursuing the van, BA redirected us back to the courthouse.

I did a quick visual assessment of the Team. Thankfully none of us seemed injured, although I was betting that Murdock was going to be sporting a few bruises from being bounced around in the sunroof opening. Face and Murdock secured the rifles while I did the same with my side arm.

"Fifteen minutes out, Hannibal." BA stoically reported from his seat.

"Good BA, stay on course." I responded.

"Well I'd say we won that hand, Colonel." Face quipped with a hint of his devil-be-damned grin.

"Now to win the entire pot, Lieutenant." I countered through my cigar clenching teeth.

We managed to drive the rest of the way to the courthouse uninterrupted. Upon arrival, we stashed the van in an alley that Brian had said was safe. Carefully, armed only with a handgun each, we accessed the building through the delivery entrance that Brian had also indicated. I carried the precious evidence under my coat. Once inside we were approached by a man in a janitor uniform. He told us that he was in the employ of the Lefcourts and his job was to facilitate our travels through the building. Upon seeing our skeptical looks, and Face's white knuckle grip on his .45 the janitor held out Tawnia's St. Christopher medal as proof of his story. Thus placated we followed him to a discreet service elevator. He punched in the correct floor and when the doors opened we were greeted by Tawnia herself. The janitor returned her medal and continued on in the elevator.

She then lead us to a small room. I assumed it was a consultation room where lawyers met with clients. In that room sat Brian, Amy, and a person we had yet to meet. Brian took over introductions.

"Good, you're all here in one piece. Any problems getting here, Hannibal?"

"Minimal, we encountered two cars of Abels but managed to dispatch them quickly." I replied.

"My assumption would be that there are more scurrying around this here building, ya know catching up with their ratty cousins eating cheese and whatnot, Colonel." piped up Murdock.

"Shut up, FOOL! Let's get into the courtroom and end this. I don't care what suckers are scurrying around." growled BA. Face just knodded at Brian so he'd continue.

Brian introduced the stranger, "Guys, this is Alex Newcomb. He is your official attorney. He specializes in military law."

Newcomb shook all our hands and indicated that we should sit down. We all did, except for Face who remained upright keeping a diligent eye on the door, yet glued to the conversation.

Newcomb explained that his original plan had been to argue that since it could not be proven that our story was false then the shadow of doubt was enough to reverse our original conviction. However, now that we were in possession of Morrison's journal and the original signed orders our exoneration on the robbery was a slam dunk. In regards to our false confessions at our second trial, he planned to argue duress and the desire to protect Murdock from accusations. Newcomb believed that any additional charges about our escape and evasions of Decker, Fullbright, and Lynch would be dropped to expedite matters and save the government public embarrassment.

Feeling somewhat confident we waited to be called into the courtroom. It didn't take long, maybe ten minutes, until a knock was heard at the door and a bailiff escorted us in. We immediately saw the panel of five judges seated at their table. Waiting in the gallery was Attorney General Liebster. Judge Mordente sat with the judges. The Team joined Newcomb at the defendants table. Amy, Brian, and Tawnia settled near Liebster.

Proper protocol was followed to present our case and the participants. To begin proceedings Judge Mordente explained his prior connection to the A-team and offered to recuse himself in light of it and that he could also be called as a character witness. The military's lawyer was consulted and the other four judges deliberated. They decided that Mordente could be allowed to remain on the bench but would not be present for final deliberation.

After opening statements the military restated their tired case and introduced the testimonies from our second trial. I watched my boys throughout this diatribe. BA looked frustrated, Murdock pensive and a bit uncomfortable. Face had adopted his blank conman's mask, so I knew he was worried. Me, well, I tried to look authoritative yet not insolent.

Then it was finally Newcomb's turn. He quickly summarized our situation - falsely accused, mistakenly convicted, forced into confessions under duress. He requested that all charges and sentences be reversed, our records cleared, and for honorable discharges to be handed down to each of us.

"Based on what evidence do you expect us to make these rulings?" the only female judge asked.

"We have in our possession the original signed orders for the A-team to raid the Bank of Hanoi as well as the personal handwritten journal of Colonel Samuel Morrison. This journal documents how the A-team was used as a pawn to gain access to the funds in the bank. It also identifies Morrison's accomplices and shines light on those truly responsible for his murder." Newcomb responded.

The lead judge gestured to the bailiff who then came forward to receive the journal and orders.

Amy was called to the stand to explain the process which yielded the evidence. Impressively she had each of her steps documented and easily fielded any questions thrown at her by the prosecuting attorney and judges. Next Newcomb called Liebster to the stand and he testified to our integrity and heroism. Mordente also took the stand to affirm our sense of justice and good character.

This all took about an hour. At which point the quorum excused themselves to chambers to review the journal, the documents, and to deliberate. We returned to our consultation room. Lunch was sent into us while the tribunal did their judging. All in all we were waiting in that room for about two hours. Finally the bailiff returned to summon us. We all retook our original seats.

The lead judge made ready to speak and deliver their verdict.

That's when the courtroom doors slammed open and a livid Stockwell stormed in.


	16. Chapter 16 Stockwell's Stand

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor did I create, any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own, nor did I create, any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates. Any familiar catch phrases also belong to the Cannell team.

Abels 1,2,3,4 etc is Cannell's method for referring to the body guard agents Stockwell would assign to watch the A-team and enforce his control.

Possible References (characters and/or plot lines) from

Seasons 1&2 Episodes 1-14 - Amy Amanda Allen

Season 2 Episode 16 - "Pure Dee Poison"- Reverend and Stephanie Taylor

Season 2 Episodes 14-22, Season 3 Episodes 1-2 - Tawnia Baker Lefcourt

Season 3 Episode 2 "A Bend in the River" - Brian Lefcourt.

Season 3 Episode 21 "Bounty"- Dr. Kelly Stevens

Season 4 Episode 1 "Judgement Day" - Judge Leonard Mordente.

Season 5 Episode 13 "Without Reservations" - Attorney General Liebster

Season 5 Episode 2 "Trial by Fire" - Colonel Chun Van Quyet.

Season 5 Episodes 1-3 - Captain Josh Curtis.

All aforementioned characters and plot lines belonging to Stephen J. Cannell and associates.

Chapter Spoiler Alert:. None required for this chapter.

Chapter Author's Notes: I really appreciate all the support you readers have given to this story.

Chapter Summary: The verdict is in! Stockwell and Hannibal have their final confrontation.

 **Chronicles of a Colonel: by LAGC**

 **Chapter Sixteen- Stockwell's Stampede**

 **000000000000000**

 _"Oh my God! No! Stockwell himself?" exclaimed my granddaughter._

 _"Yep the king creep himself and seething like a serpent in a boiling pot."_

 _"Quickly, Papa, tell me the rest. I can't even breath right now."_

000000000000000

"Just who the hell are you?!"demanded Hancock, the lead judge, as everyone in the courtroom turned to gawk at the stampeding slime ball. Face and BA had leapt to their feet but had not drawn their weapons.

"I am General Hunt Stockwell. Those men are assets under my authority and I demand that they be remanded into my custody immediately." he haughtily announced.

"I ain't going nowhere with that Sucka! I'd sooner return to Fort Bragg!" BA bellowed.

"Stand down Sergeant!" I ordered, then quietly said, "Let's watch this play out." Face and BA reluctantly took their seats. Murdock placed a reassuring arm around each of them. Surprisingly BA didn't shrug it off.

"Oh? General Stockwell. Well, first off, you have no jurisdiction in this courtroom and could easily be held in contempt of court for your disruption of this proceeding." Hancock calmly yet firmly replied. At this point the bailiff took a step forward.

"Your Honors. You simply do not understand all the facts here." Stockwell hissed.

"On the contrary Stockwell, we understand many of the facts here. In fact, your intrusion has saved us the hassle of issuing subpoena to you." said Judge Hancock

"Excuse me?" Stockwell sneered.

"Yes, Stockwell this court has many questions to ask you. Bailiff, secure that man if he dares disrupt these proceedings again." commanded Hancock.

"Now to return to the business at hand. Lt. Col. John Smith, Lt. Templeton Peck, and Sgt. Bosco Baracus, please stand".

We all rose. Murdock stood with us.

"In light of today's testimonies and the newly submitted evidence, this tribunal finds you innocent of robbery in regards to the Bank of Hanoi. This tribunal also overturns your convictions in regards to the death of Colonel Samuel Morrison. Therefore the three of you will have fully exonerated records and receive proper Honorable Discharges from the United States Army."

"You simply cannot do this!" Stockwell screamed before I even had the chance to exhale the breath I'd been holding.

"One more outburst from you General Stockwell and I will have the bailiff officially arrest you."

"These men are Mine! They are my assets. You have no rights to interfere with my plans for them!" He continued to holler despite Hancock's warning.

Face and I exchanged anxious glances. It was clear to all four of us that Stockwell was coming unhinged. BA and Murdock had risen and assumed defensive postures. The others didn't know him like we did, so they weren't seeing it. I guess because of her time with us, Amy picked up right away on our reactions. She rose from her seat and backed against the wall. She gestured for Tawnia to do the same. Brian placed himself in front of the women. All of this happened before the bailiff could react.

"My plans will NOT be interfered with! I've had them in place too long. No fugitive combat unit is going to escape from me!" Stockwell ranted as he pulled a weapon and brandished it about the room. "Do you hear me? No one can stop me. I'm Hunt Stockwell! No one is better!"

"Garbage scavenging rats are better than you, Stockwell." I calmly drawled.

This achieved my objective of getting him to focus his gun on me. The bailiff, Face, and Murdock had drawn their sidearms and held them aimed at Hunt. The situation had gotten intense.

A quick check of the room showed our lawyer taking cover under our table. Amy, Tawnia, and Brian were near the opposite wall. A.G. Liebster had not budged from his seat. All the judges sat resolutely in their chairs. My team surrounded me.

"Really, you're acting like a spoiled sore loser, a playground bully. Can't you at least pretend to be a grown man." I taunted.

"Yes, Huntie boy, you might want to collect yourself before you speak again. You actually have spittle dripping down your chin. It's really not conducive to the big bad ass persona you try to project." added Face in a flippant tone complete with his brightly mocking grin.

"Fool has finally come unglued, Hamnibal. He's nuttier than Murdock ever was." BA interjected.

"He can have my old room at the VA, Colonel. I hear it's just been sitting there empty and lonesome, gathering dust." Murdock suggested while positioning himself to better protect Amy and crew.

"Shut up all of you! You're all coming back with me!" ranted Stockwell.

By this point I lost patience.

"Put that gun away, Hunt. This is done. You are over. We are free men. We are done with you. Now stop making a monumental ass of yourself."

Unfortunately, the bailiff chose that moment to dive at Stockwell. He had sadly underestimated Stockwell's skills and reflexes. Stockwell shot him in the shoulder and lunged for Liebster. He dragged the AG from his seat and used him as a human shield.

"Stockwell! What the hell are you thinking!?" bellowed Hancock.

Liebster capitalized on this minor distraction and let his body go limp so he could fall to the floor and break Stockwell's grip.

I sprang forward and punched the General in his gut and quickly followed it up with a blow to his chin. This caused him to drop his gun. He then came at me like a rabid mountain lion. More blows were exchanged until a roundhouse kick from me sent him directly toward BA. The Big Guy grabbed him by the shirt and laid two rapid fire cannon like blows to his face. Stockwell was out and the crisis was over.

While the fight was going on, Brian and Liebster had dragged the injured bailiff out of the fray. Amy was administering first aid. Apparently the gunshot boom had alerted security to the dangerous situation. They now stormed the room, weapons blazing, ordering everyone to freeze with our hands raised. We all complied. Face and Murdock dropped their guns.

Hancock quickly resumed control and informed security that Hunt was the only threat and to arrest him, and only him. He ordered them to lock up Stockwell in an isolated holding cell. EMTS had entered the room as soon as it had been secured. They triaged the wounded bailiff and carried him out on a stretcher behind the cuffed defeated General. Hancock then instructed the rest of us to resume our seats.

"Thank you A-team for once again acting in service to our country. I'm sure you've not heard that enough." Hancock stated. The other judges, in spite of protocol, burst out in a short round of applause. When they quieted he continued, "You are all free men. No charges will be levied against you for your actions toward military police during your years as fugitives. As I was saying, you will be granted Honorable Discharges, recognizing your full ranks. You will be eligible for all benefits due to military veterans, including back payments of wages due. You are all free men. Please go live your lives as such. This court is adjourned."

Amy, Tawnia, and Brian cheered. Liebster and Newcomb shook our hands.

Judge Mordente came down from the bench and said as he shook our hands, " I am so glad that through my appointment here, I was finally able to repay for saving my daughter. It truly is an honor to know you men."

Ever the journalist Amy asked, "Judge Mordente, what will happen to Stockwell?"

"Well his behavior here today will result in multiple military and civilian criminal charges. The journal will also bring about a slew of military charges as well. Clearly he won't pose any problem for the A-team ever again."

"Amen to that!" said BA.

"About time." declared Murdock

"At long last." Face sighed as he handed me a cigar.

My team and friends turned to me. I grinned and prepared my cigar. Then, with a sly Cheshire grin, gave them what I knew they were waiting for and said,

"I love it when a plan comes together."

 _ **000000000000000**_

 _Thank you all for sticking with Hannibal's Chronicles. We are almost done, really._

 _I am planning two more chapters to bring full closure and dot all my I's as the saying goes._


	17. Chapter 17-No Longer on the Run

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor did I create, any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own, nor did I create, any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates. Any familiar catch phrases also belong to the Cannell team.

Abels 1,2,3,4 etc is Cannell's method for referring to the body guard agents Stockwell would assign to watch the A-team and enforce his control.

Possible References (characters and/or plot lines) from

Seasons 1&2 Episodes 1-14 - Amy Amanda Allen

Season 2 Episode 16 - "Pure Dee Poison"- Reverend and Stephanie Taylor

Season 2 Episodes 14-22, Season 3 Episodes 1-2 - Tawnia Baker Lefcourt

Season 3 Episode 2 "A Bend in the River" - Brian Lefcourt.

Season 3 Episode 21 "Bounty"- Dr. Kelly Stevens

Season 4 Episode 1 "Judgement Day" - Judge Leonard Mordente.

Season 5 Episode 13 "Without Reservations" - Attorney General Liebster

Season 5 Episode 2 "Trial by Fire" - Colonel Chun Van Quyet.

Season 5 Episodes 1-3 - Captain Josh Curtis.

All aforementioned characters and plot lines belonging to Stephen J. Cannell and associates.

Chapter Spoiler Alert:. None required for this chapter.

Chapter Author's Notes: Thank you to everyone who has read this story. We are definitely in the wrapping up stages.

Chapter Summary: Hannibal tries to explain and sum up how the Team reacted to a life no longer on the run.

 **Chronicles of a Colonel: by LAGC**

 **Chapter Seventeen- No Longer on the Run**

 **000000000000000**

 _"Oh Thank God! Finally justice at last!" exclaimed Rachel._

 _Maggie gave our enthusiastic granddaughter a hug and kiss._

 _"Well, you did know how this ended, Kiddo." I chuckled._

 _"Yeah, I knew the outcome but not the details." she admitted, then added in a serious tone,_

 _"I can't begin to imagine how you all must have been feeling at that moment."_

 _"Well I'll try to explain it to you. But truthfully I'm not sure I can truly express it all."_

 _00000000000000000000_

Immediately following our acquittals we drove back to the condo. Tawnia, Brian, and Amy came too. We tried to properly thank our friends for their roles in our freedom but seriously no words could truly express what we wanted to say.

We all agreed that a night out for a posh celebration dinner was in order. Brian made reservations. Face and Murdock went out to acquire the "wardrobe befitting the auspicious occasion". BA excused himself to call Mama Baracus. He hadn't even told her about our escape yet so all of this was going to be a miraculous surprise for her.

I retreated to my room. I really needed a bit of solitude to wrap my brain around everything. For over a decade I had been dreaming about this day. The day when my Team could finally establish their own versions of the American Dream. Now that it was here, it didn't feel real. I also was realizing that I had no idea what the dream was for me. My pondering was interrupted by a firm, yet gentle, knock on my door.

"Yes BA? Come on in." I called out

"Hannibal, um, sorry to bother you. But Mama is asking to talk with you. Do ya mind?" BA said as he stepped into my room.

"Of course not BA. I'd be honored to." I replied as I stood up and accepted the phone from him.

"Hello Mrs. Baracus." I said

"Hannibal? Is what Scooter's telling me all true. He's not pulling my leg?" Her warm voice was hesitant, afraid to believe.

"Of course not Ma'am. BA would never do that to you. A military court has found us all innocent and has completely exonerated all of us. The Boys are free to lead normal lives now."

"Praise the Good Lord. He has seen fit to answer my dearest prayers." replied Mrs. B with tears of relief and joy in her voice. She then asked, as only a mother can, "When can you all come home? I can make room for all of you here. We need to celebrate as a family."

"Soon I trust. Brian and his lawyers are going to help us get all our paperwork done and expedite the processes of getting proper legal IDs etc. The daily minutiae that most people take for granted but we've lived without for the last decade or so. I promise to get the Big Guy to you as soon as possible."

"Not just my Scooter, Hannibal. All of you, all of my family." she lovingly insisted.

"Yes ma'am, understood." I chuckled.

"Hannibal," she said in a hushed tone, "that Stockwell demon, is he truly gone?"

"Based on the evidence we provided and his behavior in the courtroom today, I feel very confident in saying that he will never cloud our lives again."

"Thank you, Hannibal. Thank you for everything."

"It's been my complete honor, Mrs. B. Why don't I let you talk to your son again." I said walking out to the living room to return the phone to BA.

As I made the exchange Face and Murdock came tumbling into the condo, out wardrobes in hand. Mama insisted on talking to both of them. Murdock promised to help her cook our thanksgiving meal. I saw Face's eyes get watery a couple of times while he spoke to her in shy quiet tones.

Dinner was a raucous affair. Good food, better wine, and fabulous friends. Amy's husband joined us too. We were actually still celebrating as the restaurant closed for the night. The next several days were a furious blur. Between Face's know-how and Brian's team facilitating as needed, we gathered all the paperwork, legal IDs and whatnot that we needed to rejoin American society. I am still surprised by how soothing it felt to have an authentic drivers license printed with my real information in my wallet.

About three nights into our Freedom, while all this was going on, I just couldn't stay asleep. I went out to the living room figuring I'd watch a little tv. As I leaned down to snatch up the remote, I spotted someone out on the deck. It was Face. I went to join him.

"Trouble sleeping, Lieutenant?" I asked.

"It seems so, Colonel. Too much on my mind I guess."

"Like what?" I prodded as I joined him at the railing. The lights of the city were casting a dim glow to the sky, illuminating the shadowy clouds. It gave a surreal feel to the air which seemed to match our mental states.

"Mainly? What's next I guess. I mean now what? We've wanted this for so long, dreamt about it even. Now we have it. A part of me is waiting for the shoe to fall and have it taken away again." He paused, then added in a near whisper, "Part of me is wondering how to actually live a normal life. It's not like I've ever really had one."

"I assure you no one is taking this away from us, Face." I promised laying my hand on his shoulder. "And the rest we will figure out like we've always done, together." I felt the tension leave his shoulder.

"Thanks, Hannibal." Face replied flashing me his rarely seen unguarded smile.

I knew the most important word in my reply had been - together. That's the word he really needed to hear, so to reassure him a bit more I added, "One day at a time, Face. We will square away all the details here, then we'll go visit Mrs. Baracus. We'll have plenty of time to work it all out as a team."

He appeared to be thinking about my words then with a glint in his eyes he said, Hey,Colonel...You did it."

When I raised a confused eyebrow, he continued with a wide grin,"You kept the promise you made me in Langley ...you fixed us."

We both chuckled then he said, "I think I'll be able to sleep now. See you in the morning, Colonel."

It took a few more days before we could set off to Mrs. B. As soon as the loose ends were tied up, we piled into the van, restored to all her colorful glory, and drove over to Chicago. We all spent about two weeks there basking in our homecoming. It was nice to watch BA, Murdock, and Face soak in all the motherly attention and affection without the weight of worrying that we were placing Mama B in jeopardy.

But prior to setting out for Chicago there was one dangling end I had to tie up personally. And I didn't want my boys involved. I needed to have a man to man with Stockwell


	18. Chapter 18- Confronting Stockwell

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor did I create, any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own, nor did I create, any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates. Any familiar catch phrases also belong to the Cannell team.

Abels 1,2,3,4 etc is Cannell's method for referring to the body guard agents Stockwell would assign to watch the A-team and enforce his control.

Possible References (characters and/or plot lines) from

Seasons 1&2 Episodes 1-14 - Amy Amanda Allen

Season 2 Episode 16 - "Pure Dee Poison"- Reverend and Stephanie Taylor

Season 2 Episodes 14-22, Season 3 Episodes 1-2 - Tawnia Baker Lefcourt

Season 3 Episode 2 "A Bend in the River" - Brian Lefcourt.

Season 3 Episode 21 "Bounty"- Dr. Kelly Stevens

Season 4 Episode 1 "Judgement Day" - Judge Leonard Mordente.

Season 5 Episode 13 "Without Reservations" - Attorney General Liebster

Season 5 Episode 2 "Trial by Fire" - Colonel Chun Van Quyet.

Season 5 Episodes 1-3 - Captain Josh Curtis.

All aforementioned characters and plot lines belonging to Stephen J. Cannell and associates.

Chapter Spoiler Alert:. None required for this chapter.

Chapter Author's Notes: Ok. I lied. I needed more than two chapters to bring closure to this tale. This chapter simply had to happen too.

Chapter Summary: Hannibal has to have his say with Stockwell.

 **Chronicles of a Colonel: by LAGC**

 **Chapter Eighteen - Confronting Stockwell**

 **000000000000000**

" _Papa? You went to see Stockwell?" Rachel asked with a shocked expression on her face._

 _"Yes, there were things to be said and answers to be retrieved."_

 _"That's how your grandfather is Rachel. He never leaves until he's done." Maggie commented dryly._

 _"But still, I don't think I would have wanted to waste another minute on that sucker." Rachel growled._

 _000000000000000_

Covertly, using Brian's channels, I had gained permission to have a one on one with the now imprisoned Hunt Stockwell. Tawnia drove me to the military base where Stockwell was being held. She promised to return in one hour to retrieve me. I was processed through security, and I must admit to feeling a bit off balance because I wasn't sneaking past the guards.

A young NCO named Corporal Jenkins escorted me to a secure visitation room. On the way he respectfully confided to me, "It's an honor to meet you, Sir. Your military record and your strategies are legendary among the men, Sir." I thanked the young soldier and returned his salute as he left me at the doorway to the visitation room.

Upon entering a waiting MP nodded to acknowledge my presence. He indicated that I should take a seat at the table. As I sat he retreated through the room's back door. He promptly returned with a shackled, jumpsuit wearing, indignant Stockwell. I thought Hunt was going to choke on his own teeth when he saw me sitting in the room. The MP attached the shackles to the locks on the floor and table. Then he retreated behind the back door, but maintained constant vigilance by observing us through the window in said door.

I sat silently staring at Stockwell, taking in the entire situation. Clearly he was functioning at the fringes of his self control because he broke and spoke first,

"Why are you here, Col. Smith?"

"Why do you think, Stockwell?" I nonchalantly replied with my best snide grin.

"I expect you're here to rub the current situation in my face." he replied.

"You couldn't be farther from the point, Hunt. You're such a low piece of sludge that I wouldn't waste my energy bending over to rub spit into your face."

"This, like all situations, is dynamic and temporary, Colonel." He tried to bluff.

"Not this time, Hunt. Between Morrison's journal and your meltdown in the courtroom your fate has been sealed." I replied coldly.

"Morrison was a bloody fool! Writing things down in a diary like an adolescent girl!" he spat.

"Like I've always told my team, everybody keeps records, even ones they never want found. Especially when they know they are dealing with a treacherous snake." I glibly pointed out

"Damn fool! That's all he was, a damn greedy fool! Thinking profit was the end game. Money is a tool, just a tool, it's not the prize." Stockwell ranted.

I was pleased to see him losing control because it meant that I might actually be able to pump out the full truth from him. Finally.

"Most folks would agree with Morrison." I prompted.

"Then they are imbeciles. The prize is always power! The power over other men. The power to have others do your bidding. The power to control outcomes and fates."

"0h. You think you attained that prize?"

"More times and in more ways than you could possibly conceive of, Colonel Smith. I even eventually got it over you."

"No you didn't, Stockwell. Not really." I sneered, shaking my head.

"Don't be absurd Smith, of course I did! Granted it took me longer than I planned. After the Hanoi job, I was suppose to claim my prize. Morrison had been dealt with. I owned Curtis. The A-team would be the public face of the robbery. Then I'd have taken control of you as the happy alternative to prison."

"So simply for clarification purposes. You were never truly after the bank money. You were after my Team. All along Morrison was just your access point to us."

"Correct Colonel Smith."

"Well that didn't pan out for you, Hunt." I taunted.

"In 1971 no. You foiled my orchestrations by miraculously escaping from Fort Bragg." he sneered. "But that is the art of this prize. Power must be pounced upon and seized in the correct moments. It was simply a matter of biding my time and snapping the trap when next I chose."

"So you got tired of waiting and put the entire Curtis Scenario into play." I said.

"Yes. It was his final instance of usefulness to me. You all tripped happily into my snare. I had won the prize. Power over the A-team at last."

"You are ignoring one key fact, Stockwell. ...You never truly had power over us."

"Your delusional, Smith. Of course I did. For nearly a year you did my bidding. You were my new tools." he hissed.

I laughed in his arrogant mug. "Why don't you check that conclusion with your mole, Santana."

Stockwell squirmed and lost a bit of his bravado.

"Stockwell, we chose to play along. At any given moment we could have walked away. That's exactly what we did last month. Heck we didn't even break a sweat when we did it."

"You would have been hunted down like stray dogs."

"Been there, used to that." I laughed. "And that too is a part of the past. We are free of you, the charges you finagled us into, and the shadow of a misrepresentative records. Just free."

"Damn Morrison and his loose pen! How did you acquire such a weapon?" He was seething now

"Stockwell for all your lust for power and twisted sense of what power is, you have no understanding of it. You think it is being feared, that it's control and manipulation. You're nothing more than a sorry sorry fool." I stopped, shook my head, and stood up.

Glaring down at the pathetic figure before me I decided to fill him in, "You asked how we managed all this. ...Simple ... loyalty and friendship. We had the power because we trust each other and work together and we've earned that trust and loyalty from others. There is no limit to the extent a loyal person will go to help a friend. It's a hell of a lot further than a manipulated flunky will go, I assure you Stockwell. Friendship is the true power. Too bad you'll never taste that kind of strength. I hope you enjoy your new accommodations, after all, you're going to be in them for quite a while."

I signaled to the MP who promptly entered the room to stand guard over the prisoner. Without further ado, I turned my back on Stockwell and strode proudly out of the room, down the hall, and out of the prison barracks.

When Tawnia dropped me back at the condo, only Murdock was home. Face was out with BA helping him pick out a present for his mother.

"Did you get what you wanted from your visit with Stockwell, Colonel?" Murdock innocently asked, without pulling his eyes away from the t.v.

I know I should have been startled that my Captain knew where I had been, but I wasn't. Murdock always seemed to have a sixth sense about these things.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"Where else would you have gone without mentioning it to any of us." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Logical." I admitted, "And yes, I did Captain. I got to look him in his eyes and tell him he lost."

"That's good Colonel. Every duck is in its row now? Off to Mama B's with open and light hearts then?" he replied with his signature mischievous gleam.

"Yes, Murdock. We'll say our goodbyes to the Leftcourts and Amy and be on our way as soon as BA declares he's ready.

"I declare I am ready now." BA asserted as he and Face entered the living room.

"Tomorrow it is then."

Murdock let loose a yodeling version of "Freedom Ho!"

Face and BA smiled and shook their heads indulgently.

Then the three of them,in unison, chanted, "We love I it when a plan comes together."

 _0000000000000000000_

 _Disclaimer: borrowed line from original series - It isn't mine._

 _"Everybody keeps records, even ones they never want found. Remember Nixon?" Hannibal._

 _"In Plane Sight" Season 2 Episode 13._


	19. Chapter 19-The Family Freedom Day Feast

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor did I create, any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own, nor did I create, any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates. Any familiar catch phrases also belong to the Cannell team.

Abels 1,2,3,4 etc is Cannell's method for referring to the body guard agents Stockwell would assign to watch the A-team and enforce his control.

Possible References (characters and/or plot lines) from

Seasons 1&2 Episodes 1-14 - Amy Amanda Allen

Season 2 Episode 16 - "Pure Dee Poison"- Reverend and Stephanie Taylor

Season 2 Episodes 14-22, Season 3 Episodes 1-2 - Tawnia Baker Lefcourt

Season 3 Episode 2 "A Bend in the River" - Brian Lefcourt.

Season 3 Episode 21 "Bounty"- Dr. Kelly Stevens

Season 4 Episode 1 "Judgement Day" - Judge Leonard Mordente.

Season 5 Episode 13 "Without Reservations" - Attorney General Liebster

Season 5 Episode 2 "Trial by Fire" - Colonel Chun Van Quyet.

Season 5 Episodes 1-3 - Captain Josh Curtis.

All aforementioned characters and plot lines belonging to Stephen J. Cannell and associates.

Chapter Spoiler Alert:. None required for this chapter.

Chapter Author's Notes: Thank you to everyone who has seen this through. We are at the official closing now. I'll admit, it's a fluffy chapter but it's a wrap up one afterall. I hope I have answered all lingering questions and details.

Chapter Summary: Everyone gathers at Hannibal and Maggie's to celebrate.

 **Chronicles of a Colonel: by LAGC**

 **Chapter Nineteen - Family Freedom Day Celebration.**

 **000000000000000**

"The rest you pretty much know yourself, Rachel. We all went back to California. We opened up A-team Security and pretty much continued helping the helpless and beating up thugs. During this time your parents got married as did your Grandma and I. Uncle Murdock resumed his relationship with your Aunt Kelly. You were born as well as your brother. We kept the Security company for several years. But when your Aunt became pregnant with John David, your Uncle didn't want to risk orphaning his child through our risky line of work. He and Murdock had already begun to start up the A-team Flight School. Your parents were starting up the St. Jerome center. I was ready to retire. Everything was in synch and the time was perfect to move on to our next phases. And here we all are today. " I closed up my tale.

"Wow! Papa. I understand everything so much better. I totally get Family Freedom Day now." Rachel said as she sat back into her seat. "I'm awed by everything you all survived through and triumphed over."

"That's life, Sweetie. You just keep putting one foot in front of the other until you crest the hill." I replied.

"Thank you so much for telling me the entire story. I feel so grownup because you trusted me enough to share all of this. I can't wait to see my Uncles and Dad on Sunday."

"That reminds me, John. We need to go shopping for the Freedom Day Feast." Maggie said, "I have cooking to do."

"I'm going to call Daddy to ask if I can stay another night. Grandma hasn't gotten any of her chores done in preparation for this weekend, because I've been here monopolizing you both. So I'll stay to help get things ready." She declared as she went off to the phone.

Maggie leaned in and gave me a deep lingering hug and said, "Oh John, we've come so far haven't we? When you pounded on my door all those years ago with a badly wounded, bleeding BA never did I dream it would lead me here ...to a devilishly handsome husband, three sons, and six grandbabies. I treasure these Family Freedom Day celebrations."

"I know Darlin'. I'm so glad Murdock made us start this tradition honoring our exoneration day."

Rachel bounded back into the room announcing that her father approved her extra night, agreeing that it was only right that she help Maggie and me catch up on our feast day chores. He also promised to be in Bad Rock by noon on Sunday with the rest of her immediate family, and an extra surprise. She also told us that her mom was bringing the hot veggie side dishes.

Rachel was true to her word. While Maggie and I ran to the grocery store, she baked a cake, tidied up, and decorated the dining room. After she greeted us she said, "Aunt Kelly called to say she was bringing the salad and to call her back if you needed anything else. John David also phoned to say his parents were bringing the soup, wine, and homemade chocolate chip cookies that his sisters made."

"Sounds like this meal is coming together." I said lighting up my cigar.

We grabbed a quick lunch of leftovers then Maggie and Rachel started to prep the main dish, roasted turkey. That was another tradition Murdock had insisted upon since that was the meal Stephanie had cooked before we went to DC. I offered to work on the stuffing but Maggie shooed me out of the kitchen and directed me to get the porch ready and to mend the rope on the tire swing."You know the kids will want to play on it, especially the younger ones. And I don't want to be treating any of them for concussions because of a snapped rope."

Just as I was heading out on my assigned mission the phone rang. I answered it.

"Hi Colonel"

"Hello Murdock"

"Um. I was wondering if I could ask a favor?"

"Go ahead, Captain."

"Um Kelly and I have an appointment later this afternoon. Could we leave Amelia with you for a couple of hours? "

"Of course, Murdock. We'd love to have her. Rachel is still here and she'll be thrilled to see her baby cousin."

Maggie had walked in when I had picked up the phone and therefore was privy to the entire conversation and she piped up, "Hannibal, why don't they just plan to spend the night. Why should they travel all the way back to Bedford Falls only to come back here tomorrow".

I passed her message onto Murdock who gladly accepted. Maggie smiled and went to tell Rachel.

Obeying a gut instinct, I asked, "Murdock? Is everything ok?"

"Sure Hannibal, it's all good" he replied. I detected something in his tone though, but didn't push.

"Alright. Well, see you in a bit." I said as we hung up.

By time Murdock arrived Maggie and Rachel had prepped the turkey and the stuffing. They had also prepped the Murdock Family bedroom. (Maggie insisted that since we had three spare rooms that each one be set up for each of the guys). Kelly and Murdock kissed Amelia, and Sockie, goodbye then left for their appointment. Maggie gave me her look that meant that she too was picking up on some vibes. Our pondering was interrupted by a little voice,

"Papa? Can I go play on the swing?" asked Amelia.

"Sure, Princess, I fixed it today for that very purpose"

The rest of the day passed with Maggie and I enjoying our granddaughters. Kelly and Murdock brought pizzas for supper when they came home. The kids went to bed and honestly we adults soon followed.

Family Freedom Day dawned sunny and warm. The scent of the roasting turkey filled the house because Maggie had popped it into the oven before sunrise. We all ate breakfast, which Kelly had insisted on cooking. The morning passed quite quickly. Round about noon we heard cars pulling into the drive. Amelia ran to the window to see who it was. She happily ran to the door squealing that "Uncle BA and Uncle Face are finally here with everybody."

She wrestled open the door to greet her cousins,

"Hi John David! Give me a hug." she said leaping at my grandson.

"Ok, Amelia" he said smiling

His twin sisters, Katherine Rose and Carrie Margret also hugged the tiny doorkeeper.

"Hey! I heard you have a kitten, Amelia. I can't wait to meet her." said Katie.

"Papa, here are the cookies Katie and I made." said Carrie proudly. "Daddy says chocolate chip are his favorite." I smiled at Face's eight year old twins, recalling why he liked this type of cookie.

"Wonderful, sweetie, could you put them in the kitchen for me." answered Maggie.

Right behind the wave of grandkids came BA and Face with their wives. The guys were loaded down with the promised side dishes, wine, and assorted desserts. Hugs and kisses exploded and all food supplies were stowed properly.

Suddenly Rachel said to BA, "Daddy! You said you had an extra surprise. And where is Albert?"

BA snickered and called out, "OK Son! Now's the time!"

The front door opened once again and in strutted Albert with Mrs. Baracus on his arm.

"Granny!" screeched Rachel happily as she ran over to her.

"Mama B! How wonderful to see you" called out Face.

"Wow, it's an almost complete Family Freedom gathering. Too bad your Daddy isn't back from his missionary work yet, Stephanie." said Murdock.

"I know. But thankfully he's scheduled to be home in time for Rachel's graduation" said the younger Mrs. Baracus.

Face passed around glasses of wine to the adults while his wife, Lily, gave the kids glasses of ginger ale. "Let's offer up a toast to get our celebration started." he said. As we all raised our glasses he continued,

"To the lessons of the past, the events that brought us all together, and the friends who helped us get here. May we always let what has been, remind us of the wonder and gift of what is and will be."

We all clinked glasses and I noticed Rachel hugging her Dad extra tightly. I heard BA whisper, "Learned a lot from Papa Hannibal, I'm guessing." She nodded and hugged him again. "Uncle Face's toast means so much more to me now."

Maggie gave me a gentle nudge and indicated I should glance at Kelly and Murdock. Kelly was passing her glass to my Captain. My wife had a sly grin on her lips.

"Um, Captain? Anything you'd like to add to our Lieutenant's toast?" I prodded.

He and Kelly looked at each other and smiled.

"Ok ok. We spoke to Amelia this morning so we can tell everyone now. Kelly and I will be adding to this menagerie. In about five more months, we expect to be introducing you all to Charles L. Murdock." We all cheered and congratulated them and Amelia.

Once all the dust settled, and another place was set for Mama B, we all sat to eat. I lead my family in the blessing then we all dug in. From my spot at the head of the table I surveyed my expanded Team. BA and Stephanie sat across from Rachel and Albert. Face and Lily were watching over JD, Katie, and Carrie. Murdock was helping little Amelia E. cut up her meat under Kelly's beaming smile.

We'd gone through a lot but it had lead us all to this perfect A-team American Dream.

I coughed quietly to clear the sudden lump in my throat. My Boys looked up at me, all grinning.

"Go ahead, Hannibal" said Face.

"Yeah, man, we all agree anyway." added BA

"Come on Colonel, tradition demands it." encouraged Murdock.

"I love it when... " I began but six young voices interrupted and chorused,

"a plan comes together!"


End file.
